


Werewolf Dimitri and Byleth Shorts

by Ermora



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Post-Game(s), Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermora/pseuds/Ermora
Summary: Some shorts on Werewolf Dimitri and Byleth, they come after the story The Beast Within more tags to be added as time goes on and characters are added. You don't have to read The Beast Within just please note that this is a tamed werewolf Dimitri most of the time. Tags to be changed as more shorts come out.





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

> So The Beast Within had some pretty good feedback so I decided to go ahead a write some shorts, I'm sorry if it takes awhile for each chapter but I'll do my best to update as often as I can. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also please note that some characters might be a little out of character but I hope I wont do it too often.

Byleth cautiously approached Dimitri and he sat down in the small outdoor courtyard with his head looking up to the sky, he'd just recently transformed back into his… beastly form and Byleth wanted to make sure he wasn’t feral.

“Dimitri?” she asked, he lowered his head and looked over at Byleth, she relaxed as she saw that his eye was blue, she quickly joined him and he lowered his head for her to pet it, Byleth quickly obliged and rubbed his head, his tail twitched happily and Byleth giggled. He may be a beast but he’s honestly acting like a giant puppy right now and Byleth thinks it’s cute considering how dangerous he looks.

“Archbishop?” a voice asked, Byleth stopped petting Dimitri's head and they both looked over to the source to see Seteth coming up to them.

“Yes Seteth?” Byleth asked in a slightly annoyed tone, she didn’t really want to be disturbed as she had a another long day doing her archbishop duties and didn’t get a chance to speak to Dimitri when he was human today either.

“I’ve taken some time to research what Dimitri might be and it looks like he might be something called a werewolf, they are typically carnivorous beasts that are killing machines unless they can somehow gain control of their instincts” Seteth replied, Byleth and Dimitri looked at Seteth with sudden interest.

“Please go on" Byleth urged as Dimitri stood up and turned to face Seteth completely.

“All I know is that werewolves are created by a curse and then once they bite someone that person becomes cursed as well. Sadly there doesn’t seem to be a cure for them as of yet" Seteth continued, Dimitri ‘s shoulders sagged as his ears drooped, Byleth looked over at Dimitri.

“it's ok Dimitri, we will figure this out and get through this together" Byleth said in a soothing voice, Dimitri snorted and didn’t meet Byleth's gaze.

“That wont be as easy as you think archbishop as the people of Faerghus are probably in a panic that their king has suddenly gone missing" Seteth stated, Dimitri looked up and his eye went wide. Seteth was right, the people of Faerghus are probably panicking that Dimitri has disappeared and didn’t arrive back today and knowing how Dedue can get he's probably getting a search party ready or is already looking for him.

“Then why don’t we send a message to Fhirdiad and let Dedue and everyone else know that Dimitri is here at the monastery as he was injured trying to fight off a demonic beast" Byleth suggested, Dimitri and Seteth looked over at her in shock.

“Archbishop, are you asking that we lie about Dimitri's current state? It could cause us problems in the future once they find out the truth" Seteth warned, Byleth sighed.

“I know it could lead us to problems in the future but for now we don’t want to scare the people by saying that the beast that’s been roaming around is Dimitri either" Byleth countered, Seteth opened his mouth to speak but closed it as he knew that Byleth was right. They can’t risk scaring the people of Faerghus with the truth about their king right now, especially since peace is finally starting to spread across Fodlan.

“Very well archbishop, I will send a message off to Fhirdiad about Dimitri being hurt" Seteth stated with a sigh as he left the courtyard, Byleth shook her head.

“He can be so stubborn, I'm actually surprised he's going to let us lie about this… for now at least" Byleth muttered, Dimitri snorted in agreement as he looked over to where Seteth had disappeared too. He sniffed the air to try and make sure that Seteth was gone as Dimitri didn’t feel comfortable while he was around, especially since Seteth is very protective of Byleth since she’s now the archbishop. Byleth looked over at Dimitri and saw him just staring at the opening to the courtyard and she sighed, poor Dimitri has been under Seteth's watchful eyes ever since Dimitri set foot into the monastery. Byleth knows that Dimitri wouldn’t hurt her but Seteth doesn’t seem to think so, she can’t really tell though because Seteth has always been a but hard to read. Byleth pushed the thoughts away and looked back over at Dimitri, she touched his right arm with her left hand and he looked over at Byleth with a worried look.

“Don't worry Dimitri, Seteth is gone for now… that and I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to speak with you before you turned back into a werewolf, my duties as archbishop keep me busy" Byleth apologized with a bitter tone at the end. Dimitri only nodded in understanding and gently nuzzled Byleth's neck before he pulled away, Byleth felt a bit unsure as to why he nuzzled her but she didn’t mind it and kind of wished he had remained there as she felt comforted by the gesture. She reached up for Dimitri's head and he sat down and lowered his head for her, Byleth began to pet his head again and wished that she could somehow get him to talk in this form as she'd like to be able to talk to him. She then began to think about it and thought that perhaps he could considering werewolves are humans that have been cursed.

“Hey Dimitri, do you think it’s possible for you to talk? Seteth did say that werewolves were cursed humans so even though you can howl, growl and make animal noises you might be able to still talk if you have this much control" Byleth noted. Dimitri looked over at Byleth and felt uncertain if he could but he knew it wouldn’t hurt to try, especially since he'll be able to talk to Byleth instead of making noises at her all the time. He began to try and talk but it came out as a series of growls, whimpers and other various noises that even Dimitri didn’t know he could make, after a moment of no success Dimitri let out a sigh and shook his head, Byleth felt a little disappointed.

“It’s alright Dimitri at least you tried" Byleth stated as she rubbed behind Dimitri's right ear, his tail twitched again. Dimitri quickly realized that he liked the feeling of being scratched behind the ears but also hated it because Byleth has found a weakness that he never knew he had in his werewolf form. When she stopped, Dimitri let out a disappointed whine and Byleth giggled a little bit, he was cute when he did stuff like this, her mind suddenly froze on that thought, did she really just think that Dimitri was cute? She paused and bit her lower lip as she realized that yes… she did just think that, Dimitri looked at Byleth with worry as he could sense that something was up and Byleth snapped out of her thoughts as Dimitri put his head on her right shoulder.

“I’m sorry Dimitri…” Byleth whispered, Dimitri pressed closer to try and bring comfort to Byleth and she smiled at him, she gently began to pet his head once more and she looked up to the sky hoping that one day she will be able to help Dimitri out or help him speak in his werewolf form. Dimitri looked up as well and unknown to either of them, Seteth was in the shadows watching the two quietly and sighed to himself, they are tight and even if they don’t realize it yet they seem to have a little something for each other. He wouldn’t normally get involved but seeing how the archbishop was so happy around Dimitri, Seteth may have to get involved to help them see how much they need each other and maybe in the process he can help Dimitri become human again. He will have his hands full with his other tasks on top of these ones but if this will help the archbishop and keep the peace in Fodlan so that Flayn can stay safe then he is more than willing to do it all.


	2. Bad Eating Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make Dimitri human in this chapter but because I think that werewolves can't hide everything I decided to let Dimitri have some "fangs" and that there are some bad habits that are kept anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

Byleth slowly woke up to someone pounding at her door and she let out a groan, as she slowly sat up in bed she was up most of the night with Dimitri looking at the stars and didn't get much sleep.

“Archbishop, the court members are feeling rather unwell today so we won’t be needing to do any court duties today" came Seteth's voice, Byleth felt a little confused. She hasn’t had a free day since she became archbishop and yet at one of the most convenient times she suddenly gets a day off of court duties. She knows she should be happy but at the same time she's a little bit suspicious, she pushed the thought away, the seasons are changing and people normally start to get sick at the start of the fall anyways.

“Alright, thanks Seteth" Byleth tiredly said back, she heard him walk away and she sighed to herself. Byleth knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep now, ever since she was small if she woke up at any point during the night it was almost impossible for her to get back to sleep. She got up and as she went over to her closet she felt a little nostalgic and so she decided to put on her clothes that she wore during the war and her days as a professor. She left her room and made her way to another small room on the third floor that only Dimitri, Seteth and herself knew about at this point, Byleth knocked on the door, hoping that with today being a free day that perhaps she and Dimitri could talk. She heard a grumble from inside and after a few moments the door opened up to reveal a very sleepy Dimitri, his hair was an absolute disaster, his eye patch was sitting a bit crooked and his clothes were baggy, stretched and torn in places where his werewolf form broke the seams of his clothes. Byleth had to force herself to look at Dimitri's good eye as she knew that despite everything he was still incredibly well built.

“Hey Byleth, why aren’t you at court?” he tiredly mumbled as he yawned, Byleth gave Dimitri a small smile.

“Seteth came and let me know that the court members are sick today so I’m off the hook for duties today, so I thought it’d be a great idea to come talk to you about this whole werewolf business" Byleth replied, Dimitri frowned. He wasn’t really fond of the idea of talking about him being a werewolf but it would be nice to talk to Byleth and have a day where Seteth wasn't watching him like a hawk.

“Alright, we'll talk about it but first we should probably have some breakfast" Dimitri finally stated after a moment, Byleth nodded.

“Why don’t I bring breakfast up for us so we can begin talking about everything while we eat?” Byleth suggested a little unsure about whether or not it’s be safe for Dimitri to be among people right now. Especially since Byleth can see that Dimitri's canine teeth are sharper and longer than they should be and if anyone sees it too then there might be a problem.

“That would be a good idea… ever since I’ve become a beast I’ve developed some awful habits that I try not to let show but…” Dimitri trailed off as he felt embarrassed to admit that he’s grown to have some dreadful tables manners.

“It's alright Dimitri, you don’t have to let me know about everything yet, let’s just take small steps and start with some breakfast" Byleth stated, Dimitri let out a sigh and he slowly nodded at her, Byleth felt relief go through her body, it’s good to see that he's not avoiding contact with everyone. She doesn’t want a repeat of what happened when she first saw him again during the war and he was completely unstable and would have zero contact with anyone.

“Thank you" he finally said in relief as he saw how Byleth was so relaxed around him. He was extremely lucky to have her by his side, especially now that she knows about his werewolf side.

“You’re welcome, now wait here while I go get us breakfast" Byleth stated as she smiled at Dimitri, he couldn’t help but nod and smile back at her. Byleth left and quickly made her way down to the first level and to the mess hall where she picked up two plates of food and quickly made her way back up to the third floor. Dimitri's room door was still open and Byleth went in to see Dimitri on the bed trying to fix his hair, as he saw Byleth approaching however he stopped trying to fix his hair and looked at the plates of food. Byleth couldn’t help but sigh in relief, it’s good to see that Dimitri is at least eager to eat some food, she went over and handed him his plate of food, he took it and began to, wolf it down, for a lack of a better term. Byleth just stared as Dimitri barely chewed his toast and tilted his porridge bowl and drank from it with zero need for utensils . Dimitri froze as he quickly realized that Byleth was watching him, he put his bowl down as heat rushed to his cheeks.

“Sorry… I… forgot to mention that one of my bad habits is my table manners" he mumbled, Byleth stared for a few more seconds before she giggled at the thought of how Gilbert must always be on Dimitri about his table manners right now.

“It's alright Dimitri, you did say you had some awful habits… you just didn’t say that part of them was table manners… mind you I didn’t have the best table manners when I first started teaching at the monastery all those years ago. Remember when Hanneman was horrified at how much I ate and how I barely used utensils?” Byleth asked. Dimitri barely suppressed a chuckle as he could now recall their first meal as a group, they'd just won the mock battle and Byleth was eating quite a bit of food with no use of utensils. Hanneman was quick to lecture the young mercenary turned professor on how important it was to use utensils when eating, Dimitri himself wasn’t nearly as horrified as he was surprised by how much she actually ate at the time.

“Yes… I remember how Hanneman lectured you on your dreadful habit and I’m sure I’d be hearing the same thing from him and Gilbert" Dimitri noted as he picked up a spoon and began to eat his porridge with some decency.

“I’m sure Gilbert wouldn’t be too hard on you if he knew about your werewolf side” Byleth pointed out, Dimitri froze and sighed, he knew this was going to come up eventually. He looked up at Byleth and she felt a little bad when she saw how… upset Dimitri looked over his werewolf side being brought up.

“You and Seteth are the only ones who know the truth… not even Dedue knows about all this werewolf business" Dimitri admitted, Byleth felt shocked. Dedue knew almost everything about Dimitri so for him to not know about this comes as a bit of a shock.

“You can’t hide it forever if we can’t find a way to make you human again" Byleth mumbled, Dimitri slowly closed his eye as he sighed.

“I know but… I’m hoping that there’s a way to find a cure to make me human as… I want to live a somewhat normal life and maybe settle down with someone and I can’t do that as a monster” Dimitri sadly stated. Byleth felt a knot in her stomach as she moved her food to the side and put her hands against the sides of Dimitri's face, he looked up at her with a sad look in his eyes.

“Dimitri, I don’t think you're a monster at all… even if we don’t find a cure don’t count yourself out" Byleth quickly said, Dimitri felt his heart skip a beat and his hands rose up and gently grabbed Byleth's hands, they were small compared to his and he hated how one wrong move could hurt her. He pulled Byleth's hands away and he kept his hold on them for quite awhile, Byleth's hands were warm… they always were to him, especially when he needed her the most.

“Thank you my friend… you always know what to say when I need it" Dimitri thanked as he gave her a small smile, Byleth slowly gave him a small smile back and he wished that they could stay like this but he knows that neither he nor Byleth can. Dimitri gave Byleth's hands a gentle squeeze as he released them, Byleth felt a little sad as her hands were released as Dimitri was probably a little touch starved and she liked his warm hands over hers.

“Anytime Dimitri" she said after an awkward moment of silence, they sat there and quietly resumed eating and once they were finished Byleth felt a little uneasy, she was hoping to get some answers from Dimitri in regards to how he became a werewolf but… she’s afraid that he’ll close up on her if she pushed anymore today. Dimitri studied Byleth and he felt fear fluttering in his chest, he can’t tell what she's thinking right now but he can guess, he sighed.

“Byleth… what’s on your mind?” he finally asked, Byleth felt her chest tighten as he asked that question, she knows she cant push him but she wants to know everything.

“I want to know everything from when you became a werewolf to how you’ve hidden it so well for so long" Byleth replied, Dimitri’s suspicions were confirmed and he knew that if anyone wouldn’t push him away for the answer he was about to give it would be Byleth at this point.

“I was bitten a few months before I met you at the monastery again… all I knew at that point was that I was attacked and needed to defend myself, I was mauled by the beast but I was able to kill it. Sadly I began to become the beast I had slain and even some of the imperial soldiers that were killed weren’t by me as a human but by me as a werewolf. When I was unstable becoming a werewolf didn’t matter but after I regained my sanity I began to disappear every night to protect everyone as I knew I wasn’t in control. I know it wasn’t my best choice but I didn’t know who to turn to at that point but if I was really thinking about it I could’ve turned to you sooner but I didn’t and now I’m worried as to what people would think if they knew the truth about me” Dimitri explained, Byleth looked away briefly before she looked back at Dimitri.

“I can’t even begin to imagine how you must be feeling but once we get this all sorted out we will find out what to do" Byleth stated, Dimitri nodded at her.

“I know, you’ve been the only one I can confide in with all of this" he admitted, Byleth smiled at him, she doesn’t know why but it makes her happy to hear that and she wants to be one of the only few that he can confide in as she feels oddly possessive of him. It was like that during the end of the war too where she felt jealous if he was alone with any of the females in the army and she was sure that it was only because of how close she was and was hoping that it would’ve faded but that is definitely not the case it seems.

“You can always come and find me Dimitri, I will never turn my back on you" Byleth said, Dimitri's face heated up a little bit as she pulled him into a hug, he let his head rest on Byleth's right shoulder and Dimitri closed his eye as he hugged Byleth back. They both slowly began to smile and knew that they could find a way through this together, when they separated Dimitri's eye looked at Byleth's eyes.

“Byleth… I… thank you" he mumbled, unable to say the full truth of what he wanted right at the moment, Byleth felt a little confused but continued to smile.

“You're welcome Dimitri and if there’s ever anything on your mind please let me know" Byleth noted, her hands rested on top of Dimitri's hands and Dimitri felt his heart skip as beat again. One day he hope’s that he can tell Byleth the truth about his true feelings for her as he figured out quite awhile ago that he wants Byleth to be his and his alone. Knowing that she's ok with him being a werewolf also helps but he doesn’t want to be too reckless at this point, for now though this should be ok and no matter what he will protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this chapter panned out but I will be doing a fair bit more of full blown werewolf Dimitri in the future. Until my next chapter I hope you guys have a good one!


	3. Dedue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tired the other day that I posted this chapter into the wrong story (my bad!) So sorry to anyone who reads my other story that's in progress. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as theres a new character!

There was a knock on the door to Byleth's study and she paused from looking at her paperwork and looked up as she heard the door opening up, she sighed as she saw Seteth but quickly realized that he looked a bit worried.

“Archbishop, there's someone here to see you” he said, Byleth frowned, judging by the hint of worry in Seteth's tone this wasn’t a visitor looking for what she considers ‘normal' business now and it was later on in the day which is also abnormal.

“Send them in Seteth" Byleth noted, Seteth opened the door and Byleth swallowed nervously as Dimitri's sword and shield, Dedue came into the study.

“Apologies for coming unannounced but once word reached Fhirdiad about his majesty I had to come" Dedue stated as he bowed to Byleth, Seteth looked from Dedue to Byleth and Byleth motioned for him to leave Seteth gave a nod and left the room.

“It's quite alright Dedue, I should’ve known that you would come straight here after receiving our message about Dimitri's condition" Byleth finally said as she directed her attention to Dedue.

“I am glad you understand… how is he?” Dedue asked, Byleth hesitated for a moment, she wasn’t too sure what to say as Dedue would ask to see Dimitri no matter what answer she gave him.

“He is doing well but is resting, the cleric’s have asked for Dimitri to be left alone while he recovers" Byleth lied, Dedue studied Byleth before he slowly nodded.

“I see… would I be allowed to remain in the monastery while his majesty recovers?” Dedue asked, Byleth swallowed nervously, now she was in trouble because if she said yes he might find out the truth that Dimitri, Seteth and herself have been trying to keep away but if she says no then Dedue will know that something is wrong. The door to Byleth's study suddenly opened and she felt a bit sick to her stomach as she and Dedue both looked to see Dimitri standing there in the door, Dedue's eyes widened.

“Your majesty, you’re supposed to be resting” he quickly pointed out, Dimitri looked over at Byleth who bit her lower lip.  
“I know I should be but Seteth mentioned a few days ago that he was sending off a message to Faerghus about my condition and I was almost certain that you were going to come so I decided to rest as much as possible and then come check with Byleth to see if you had arrived yet" Dimitri noted as he looked back over at Dedue. Byleth felt relief wash over her as Dimitri spoke to Dedue as if he had truly been injured by a demonic beast.

“Your majesty… I’m honored you would check to see if I arrived but your health is more important and I must know if the demonic beast that got you is still running rampant” Dedue stated, Byleth looked over at Dimitri who hesitated briefly.

“I’m sure I got it but with so many demonic beasts roaming the area it’s hard to say" Dimitri said after a moment, Dedue studied Dimitri before he sighed.

“That is true… I also wanted to give an update about the beast that has been roaming around the area" Dedue stated, Dimitri and Byleth locked up at that statement, does someone know the truth about Dimitri?

“Go on" Dimitri dryly urged as he tried to keep his tone as neutral as possible, Dedue looked over at Byleth.

“Its important for you to know as well… the beast that was spotted every now and again was last seen running towards the monastery" Dedue said, Byleth swallowed nervously.

“Thank you for letting me know Dedue… we haven’t seen the beast for a little while ourselves so we will keep our eyes open for it" Byleth noted, trying to keep her nerves down, Dedue nodded.

“Very well and if you need help I will be here until his majesty recovers from his wounds" Dedue offered.

“There’s no need to stay here until I recover… after all I’m sure the people of Faerghus will want to hear about my wellbeing and with you being my most trusted friend and retainer I’m sure the people need someone to help keep things running smoothly until I get back" Dimitri hastily said, Dedue shook his head.

“Even though I am you most trusted friend and retainer the people of Faerghus still don’t like me… besides Gustave has everything under control for now and I will send a message off to him about your condition" he countered, Byleth bit her lower lip, if Dedue wont leave then Dimitri's secret is sure to get out.

“Archbishop!” a voice urgently called out moments before Seteth was at the door again, everyone turned to look at him and he seemed worried.

“What is it Seteth?” Byleth asked as she could tell that there was something going on that was quite urgent if Seteth needed to run back.

“There’s a demonic beast by the monastery, its bigger than any we’ve ever seen before, the knights that were on patrol have come back injured or almost dead" Seteth replied, Byleth felt fear shoot down her spine.

“Where did it come from?” she asked as she looked outside briefly before she looked back at Seteth, it was later in the day and with night fast approaching she can’t take Dimitri with her.

“We assume it came from the mountains but it’s much bigger than any others we’ve seen, one of the knights said that they believe it’s been feasting on other demonic beasts as its jaws are coated in other pieces of demonic beasts" Seteth replied.

“We cant let it get any further then, Seteth, stay with Dimitri…. Dedue, you and I will go after this demonic beast as it might be the one that got Dimitri before" Byleth stated, Dedue nodded while Dimitri looked ready to protest but as he looked at the time of day outside his shoulders sagged.

“Understood archbishop" Seteth dutifully said as he looked over at Dimitri, Dedue gave a quick nod of approval of Byleth.

“Very well, I shall meet you at the entrance to the monastery" Dedue stated as he left, Byleth went to leave but Dimitri grabbed her right hand with his left one.

“Please be careful out there" Dimitri said, Byleth looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

“I will Dimitri” she promised, Dimitri let Byleth go and as she left she could hear Seteth saying something to Dimitri but she couldn’t stop to listen as it sounds like this demonic beast could be just as big as Maurice was, if not it could be bigger. Byleth ran to her room and grabbed the sword of the creator and her cloak then ran all the way down to the front entrance where Dedue was.

“That was quick" Dedue noted, Byleth nodded at him and before she could reply there was a loud roar coming from the forest over by where Byleth found Dimitri as a feral werewolf. Was the beast trying to track Dimitri down?

“I can’t waste anytime when people’s lives are at stake, now let’s go take down that demonic beast" Byleth stated, Dedue nodded and they began to run to the source of the roar. Byleth looked back every now and again as she was much quicker on her feet and found that Dedue was keeping up with her better than she expected. There was another roar and this one vibrated the ground they were running on, Byleth began to wonder how big it was and if they were close to the demonic beast. As Byleth and Dedue reached where the roar had come from Byleth was a bit stunned to see nothing there but rather a giant claw print of what was there at some point, Dedue joined Byleth's side.  
“Looks like me just might’ve missed it… if that is the case we shouldn’t attempt to go looking for it in the dark as night is almost here and -watch out!” Dedue shouted as he pushed Byleth to the side, Byleth turned and looked to see that Dedue had pushed her out of the way of a massive demonic beast claw coming down towards her and narrowly dodging it himself. There was a growl an Byleth looked to see the beast emerging from the shadows, she silent cursed as she saw how massive it truly was and that the demonic beasts jaws indeed had the pieces of other demonic beasts in it.

“We have to kill this demonic beast as fast as possible, it could cause us major problems if we don’t kill it here and now" Byleth stated as she looked at the demonic beast, Dedue nodded as he eyed up the demonic beast.

“I am yours to command" Dedue said, Byleth swallowed nervously as he said that, she knows that if something happens she can use Divine Pulse but it does tire her out and she has to live with the fact that she let a friend die in an alternate timeline. She pushed the thought to the side, right now she needs to focus and decide what to do if she doesn’t want anything to happen.

“One of us is going to have to distract the demonic beast while the other one attacks it and then if the demonic beast switches targets we switch roles” Byleth noted as she readied the sword of the creator.

“I'll distract it first because if anything goes wrong and you get hurt his majesty would be crushed" Dedue stated, Byleth felt a little confused, why would Dimitri get crushed if she was injured? Would it crush him more if Dedue was hurt? Byleth snapped from her confusion as Dedue charged the demonic beast and struck it’s right front claw, the beast roared and looked at Dedue. Byleth reacted quickly as the beast opened its jaws and went for Dedue, she extended her blade and it whipped across the demonic beasts jaws, it snarled as the sword of creator left quite a mark on its jaws. The beast whipped its tail around and caught Byleth off guard as the tail slammed into her and sent her flying against a tree. Pain shot through her body as she collided with the tree and she briefly collapsed to the ground before she forced herself back up to see Dedue barely avoiding the beasts claws and teeth. Byleth extended her sword again and aimed for the demonic beasts side and as it tore into the beasts skin and made quite a wound the beast hit Dedue with a back claw, Dedue huffed as he was thrown to the ground. The beast charged Byleth and as she went to extended her blade again the beast made a sudden turn and whipped its tail at Byleth again. She was a bit more prepared this time though and avoid the tail, there was a loud crashing of trees as the tail struck the trees by Byleth though. The beast turned and went to bite Byleth and she moved, narrowly dodging the beasts snapping jaws, she turned and caught the beasts mouth and it let out a snarl as it turned its head to her. The beast barely had time to react as Dedue charged forward and hit the beast in the jaw with his axe as hard as he could as well, the beast looked at Dedue and in one swift motion it turned and whipped both Byleth and Dedue with its tail, both went flying and the beast went straight for Dedue, Byleth felt panic well up as she charged the beast, she need to grab its attention now.! The beast went to bite Dedue but Byleth used every ounce of strength she had to strike the right back leg, the beast looked over at her and Dedue got up.

“Dedue, are you alright?” Byleth asked as she saw that Dedue had a rather large looking gash in his chest piece, Dedue nodded 

“I’m fine, now let’s take this beast down for his majesty" Dedue replied as he struck the demonic beasts right eye, the beast let out a shriek that vibrated the ground worse than its roar and it hit Dedue with a heavy claw, he hit a tree quite hard and then limply hit the ground.

“Dedue!” Byleth called as the beast turned to face her, she knew she was on her own and she knows she should Divine Pulse but it might not prevent Dedue from falling unconscious, the beast slammed its tail into the ground and Byleth struggled to maintain her footing as the ground shook violently under her feet. As she tried to recover the beast lunged at her with open jaws, she readied her blade but to her shock the demonic beast pulled back as something jumped onto its face and bit into it, Byleth’s eyes widened as she realized that it was Dimitri in his werewolf state. Why was he out here? Where was Seteth? More importantly though it wasn’t completely dark out yet so why was Dimitri already a werewolf?!

“Archbishop are you alright?!” a voice called from above, Byleth looked up to see Seteth on his wyvern flying down.

“Seteth! What are you doing here?!” Byleth shot back as Seteth began to attack the beast from above.

“We're here to help you” Seteth replied, Byleth shook her head, she could see that but she had so many questions.

“Why did Dimitri transform again?” she asked instead as she charged at the demonic beast who was swiping at Dimitri but unable to get him.

“We'll talk about that later archbishop, for now let’s kill this demonic beast" Seteth replied, Byleth nodded and focused on the beast, Dimitri began to rip the demonic beast apart with ease at this point and it let out a cry as it tried to get him off in vain. Byleth extended her sword again to where Dimitri was and made another wound in the demonic beast by Dimitri, the beast let out as cry of pain as it began to grow weak from blood loss. Byleth felt a little bit of relief as the beast began to weaken, she didn’t know if she could’ve held out for too long against something this big. Seteth, Dimitri and herself did everything they could to Injure the beast and eventually Byleth saw Dedue slowly standing up from the corner of her eyes. He said nothing as he charged the demonic beast and with one well aimed strike of his axe struck its neck, the demonic beast collapsed as it began to die and Byleth felt completely relieved. They did it… they beat back the massive demonic beast… it was close though and Byleth wonders if there could possibly be more like this one around Fodlan, she paused in her thoughts when Dimitri got off of the demonic beasts head and began to make his way towards her. Dedue quickly stood in front of her in a defensive position and readied his axe, Dimitri froze and Byleth put a hand on Dedue's right arm to stop him from moving.

“Dedue you can’t attack him, he’s an ally" Byleth quickly stated, Dedue looked over at Byleth with a stoic expression.

“With all due respect that is another beast we've had issues with, I’m surprised it’s here though" Dedue said, Byleth bit her lower lip and looked at Dimitri, she has to tell Dedue the truth or Dimitri will get hurt or killed.

“Dedue that’s Dimitri" Byleth stated, Dedue's eyes went wide at Byleth's words and he looked at Dimitri, he lowered his axe as he saw how… similar the beast was compared to Dimitri.

“Your majesty… is that you?” he asked, Dimitri nodded and slowly began to approach Dedue, Byleth felt quite small as she realized that as a werewolf Dimitri was Dedue's height.

“Archbishop we should burn the demonic beasts body and get going" Seteth interjected before Byleth or Dedue could say anything else, Byleth looked over at Seteth.

“I agree, we still have to sneak Dimitri back into the monastery as well" Byleth admitted.

“Hold on… how did his majesty become this?” Dedue asked as he looked at Dimitri, still in shock that the man who took him in was this… beast.

“I will explain all that we know when we are headed back to the monastery" Byleth replied, Dedue looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded, they set the demonic beasts body on fire and slowly began to make their way towards the monastery. Byleth took a deep breath and knew that despite everything that happened here that the hard part would be telling Dedue everything they knew and that Dimitri was a werewolf. At least she knows that Dimitri is safe and his secret would go past Dedue until it's time for Dimitri to tell the others if they cant find a cure, until then though Byleth knows that things will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedue always seemed like the one to go find Dimitri since he's so loyal. Anyways thank you so much for reading and as always take care and have yourselves and amazing day!


	4. The Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk home from fighting the demonic beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a different one since Dedue is unsure about Dimitri briefly and it features a tired Byleth and a few cute moments and not as much action. Enjoy!

Byleth felt a little nervous as they walked back to the monastery in silence, Dedue was looking over at Dimitri and still looked a little unsure of what he was seeing.

“So, what do we know about his majesty?” Dedue finally asked, breaking the silence that had held the group for too long for Byleth's liking. Byleth looked over at Dimitri who gave a nod at Byleth as if to say to her that she is safe to tell Dedue what they know about him.

“Dimitri is a werewolf and up until recently he was feral every time he transformed, I was able to help him regain his sanity when Seteth and I encountered him close by and he's been with us at the monastery ever since. The only ones that know he’s a werewolf are you, Seteth and myself” Byleth replied, Dedue looked thoughtful.

“So he was the beast we saw once every month? It was during the full moon if I’m correct but… I don’t understand that if it was once a month in the past why didn’t he tell us sooner?” Dedue asked, Byleth sighed.

“Actually Dimitri told me the other day that he snuck out every night to protect us… now whether he became a werewolf every night I wasn’t told” Byleth admitted, Dimitri looked down at the ground as Byleth said that. He didn’t tell Byleth that he left every night because after he saw her again he began to change every night and even tonight he was so determined to protect her that he ended up shifting earlier than expected.

“I see… is there no cure?” Dedue asked as he saw how Dimitri looked uncomfortable and rather unhappy at the moment.

“As of right now there is no cure but we are trying to find out if there is one, if we cant though we will need to try and find a way to explain to everyone that Dimitri is a werewolf but isn’t feral" Seteth replied. Byleth looked over at Dimitri again, he looked over at Byleth as he felt her gaze on him, he paused briefly to go onto all fours and then resumed walked beside Byleth. She began to gently pet his head and he found it quite relaxing, soothing and it made him happy to have her by his side, Dedue looked at the interaction between the two and sighed. Dimitri and Byleth have always been tight but Dedue is almost certain that both of then have feelings for each other but neither is saying anything out of fear. Dedue looked over at Seteth who was also looking at the two interacting with each other, Seteth must be seeing the same thing.  
“So where in the monastery has his majesty been staying? I can't imagine you’ve given him a room on either the first or second floor" Dedue noted as he kept watching Dimitri and Byleth.

“We have him on the third floor in a room close to mine… now that you know the truth you can come up to see Dimitri at any time” Byleth stated before she left out a yawn, Dimitri's ears perked up and he nuzzled Byleth.

“That explains why the third floor is off limits" Dedue mumbled as he saw concern in Dimitri's eye for Byleth, Seteth nodded.

“Yes that is correct… I also saw that yawn archbishop, if you’re tired then perhaps you would like to ride on my wyvern? You could fly back while we sneak Dimitri in" Seteth offered, Dimitri looked over at Seteth with a bit of a glare. Everyone knew that Byleth never learned how to fly and so the only way she’d get flown back is if Seteth flew her back on his wyvern.

“I thank you for the offer Seteth but I must decline, I promised myself that I’d stay close to Dimitri and going on ahead wouldn’t be advised, especially if there’s more demonic beasts out here" Byleth said, declining the offer, Dimitri relaxed a little bit after hearing that.

“As you wish archbishop" Seteth stated with a small bow from his wyvern, Dedue noticed how Dimitri had pressed himself closer to Byleth now and as he looked over at Seteth, Dedue noticed him smiling. It struck Dedue that not only did Seteth see that they were tight but he was trying to get them together, Dedue found it a little strange but at the same time he knew that Seteth wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to make the archbishop happy just like how Dedue wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to make Dimitri happy. Seteth looked over at Dedue at this point and their eyes met, Dedue understood suddenly that his suspicions were correct and if that is the case then they might need to work together to make their respect lord and lady happy. After a few moments Seteth and Dedue broke eye contact as Byleth yawned again, Dimitri paused and butted Byleth's right arm with his head, Byleth paused and Dimitri motionless to his back, Byleth looked a little unsure of what Dimitri was trying to say.

“What’s wrong Dimitri?” she asked, Dimitri snorted as he let out a small whine as he nuzzled Byleth and then looked at his back, Byleth still looked confused and Dimitri gently grabbed her coat in his teeth and brought her closer to his back.

“It looks like Dimitri is worried about you and would like you to get onto his back archbishop" Seteth noted as he saw the gesture, Dimitri let go of Byleth's coat and nodded.

“I couldn’t possibly do that… Dimitri whether you’re in your werewolf or human form you’re still a king and I can’t just ride you" Byleth stated in shock, Dimitri snorted but just looked at Byleth before he let out another whine, Seteth coughed as he attempted to hide a chuckle. As a human Dimitri could easily hide his emotions under his tone of voice but as a werewolf there was no hiding how he communicated and felt about something.

“His majesty probably won’t move until you do so Byleth, you know as well as the rest of us that he is quite stubborn" Dedue countered, Byleth sighed and relented, she got onto Dimitri's back with her face heating up a little bit. Dimitri began to move again as he felt Byleth make herself comfortable and as they walked Byleth began to gently stroke the back of Dimitri's neck. He found he liked it a fair bit when Byleth petted and gently stroked his fur, even if it was a tad bit embarrassing since he was a king and a werewolf. When Byleth stopped stroking his fur after a few moments he looked over to see that Byleth was beginning to fall asleep while on top of his back, as her eyes began to close she slumped forward and Dimitri began to try and step more carefully so as not to jerk Byleth awake. He looked back forward and began to take the easiest trail he could find, Byleth needs to sleep because she’s barely gotten any in the last little bit since she’s going from her duties to staying up with him most of the night.

“Looks like the archbishop is more tired than we all thought" Seteth mused after a moment, Dimitri gave a small nod at Seteth.

“She has certainly been busy if she’s been doing her duties and then staying with his majesty… now that I’m aware though I could help where needed" Dedue said, Dimitri made a small grunt of approval, he'd like to be able to help as well but it was hard considering no one else has seen him at the monastery.

“That is kind of you Dedue, perhaps you could keep an eye on Dimitri during the days, I’m sure he's tired of having me around him all the time" Seteth admitted, Dimitri nodded at that. He didn’t like the fact that he was under constant watch right now but it would be nice to have Dedue watching him over Seteth. Dimitri felt Byleth lie down on top of his back completely and he looked over to see that she was asleep, Byleth had a small smile on her face as her hands were gently grabbing Dimitri's fur. She snuggled her head through the tears in Dimitri's shirt and let out a content sigh as her face found his fur, Dimitri found that his face felt warmer than before and was thankful for his fur as he was sure that he was blushing. Dimitri then noticed Dedue and Seteth exchanging a look he could but quite read and looked forward as their gazes slowly turned to him, he didn’t want to know what they were thinking right now. They went on in silence until they reached the monastery and Dimitri felt nervous as he could smell that there were people close by, he paused at the edge of the forest and looked towards Seteth and Dedue.

“What is it? Are there people about your majesty?” Dedue asked as he saw Dimitri looking nervous, Dimitri nodded and Seteth rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“The demonic beast must’ve been heard within the monastery and there are people awaiting to hear news about it… I hate to say it but sneaking Dimitri in might be next to impossible if that is the case… unless…” Seteth said thoughtfully as he eyed Dimitri up. Dimitri was a fair bit bigger as a werewolf but Seteth might be able to carry Dimitri to the third floor using his wyvern, Dimitri snorted as he looked at Seteth.

“You seem to have an idea in mind” Dedue stated as he looked between Dimitri and Seteth, Seteth smiled and Dimitri didn’t like that as he knew Seteth had a plan but he wouldn’t enjoy it too much.

“I could have the archbishop on my wyvern in front of me and then I can have my wyvern pick Dimitri up and we can fly to the third floor… you’d have to walk in Dedue as my wyvern can’t carry anyone else" Seteth suggested. Dimitri's eye widened at the suggestion, he wasn’t much of a flyer and yet Seteth wants his wyvern to pick him up and fly him to the third floor? Dimitri grunted and shook his head with a glare at Seteth, there was no way he was going to fly!

“I know you aren’t fond of flying your majesty but Byleth can’t be left out here overnight and we don’t want any soldiers from the monastery to come out at some point and find you like this" Dedue pointed out as he saw Dimitri's reaction, Dimitri sighed and his shoulders slumped, Dedue was right. 

“I'll make it as quick as possible I promise Dimitri" Seteth stated as his wyvern landed beside Dimitri, Seteth got off of the wyvern and went over to Dimitri and went to take Byleth off, upon touching her though she jolted awake and hers eyes opened tiredly.

“What’s going on?” she tiredly mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, Seteth sighed as he backed up a little bit 

“I was trying to move you to my wyvern so that I could fly you and Dimitri to the third floor of the monastery as theres people awake" Seteth replied with a frown, he hadn’t meant to wake Byleth up but there’s no helping that now.

“Fly to the third floor? Dimitri doesn’t like flying too much though" Byleth tiredly said as she got off of Dimitri's back, he felt sad when Byleth got off as he didn’t mind carrying her.

“It’s our only plan archbishop and it won’t take us long" Seteth patiently noted, Byleth was trying to think of something else but couldn’t come up with anything so she just sighed in defeat and went over to Seteth's wyvern and got onto it’s back.

“I’m too tired to argue about this right now… you win Seteth" Byleth tiredly admitted, Seteth sighed in relief and got onto his wyvern behind Byleth. The wyvern lifted off the ground and Dimitri let out a startled yelp and the wyvern's jaws clamped into Dimitri’s shirt and lifted him off of the ground, Byleth looked at Dimitri in alarm briefly before realizing that he was just startled and not hurt. The wyvern flew up and Dimitri felt more and more nervous as he could see Dedue walking into the monastery where he could see the knights getting a small attack force ready. Looks like they heard the demonic beast and were getting ready to head out, Seteth wasted no time in flying over to the third floor of the monastery though and before Dimitri knew it they were in the little courtyard area. The wyvern put Dimitri down first and from there Byleth went to jump off but was stopped by Seteth.

“Archbishop, let me land the wyvern before you get off" Seteth scolded, Byleth looked over at him.

“Seteth, we all saw the knights getting ready to move out, someone needs to stop them and you’re the fastest one on top of your wyvern so I don’t want to waste time with you having to land and then fly back away” Byleth countered, Seteth opened his mouth to argue but closed it when he saw Dimitri make his way over to the side and hold his hands up, ready to catch Byleth.

“Since you didn’t argue with me archbishop I wont argue with you either" he said as he looked at Dimitri, Byleth smiled and hopped off of the wyvern and into Dimitri's hands, as soon as he saw that Byleth was safe he flew off to stop the knights from leaving and regroup with Dedue. Dimitri put Byleth down onto the ground and she looked up at him and gave him one of her mesmerizing smiles, he felt the tips of his muzzles try to pull up into a smile but he stopped it from happening as it could look different in his current form 

“Thank you Dimitri” Byleth tiredly thanked as she yawned and walked past him with heavy legs, Dimitri shook his head and without thinking he picked up Byleth bridal style in his arms and began to carry her back inside. Her cheeks turned a slight pink as she realized what had just happened but she didn’t so much as fidget as Dimitri was warm and very soft, as he carried her to her room and put her down onto her bed Byleth pat his head again and Dimitri waited there patiently as Byleth slowly began to close her eyes again and fall asleep. Dimitri waited until he knew that Byleth was asleep again before he pulled away from her hand and nuzzled her face rather affectionately, he knew that he couldn’t stay here tonight as Seteth and Dedue would be coming by shortly to see how he and Byleth were and he didn’t want them to catch him being so affectionate with Byleth while she was asleep. Dimitri pulled away after a moment and let out a small content noise, he’s so happy that Byleth was safe and getting some rest and now that he has Dedue things should be easier on her, he closed the door to let Byleth sleep and with a new hope flaring up in his chest he walked away and waited for Seteth and Dedue in the courtyard, ready to face the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and until next time have an amazing day!


	5. A message from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a little later where there's a message from Faerghus in regards to Dimitri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add another character for a bit more fun and considering how they are it'd make for a fun time. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Byleth let out a sigh as she began to shiver on her way back to her room, it had been another long day at court and not only that but the weather was starting to get cold already and that meant days were shorter and now when Byleth was finished court it was already too late to talk to Dimitri as he's already shifted into his werewolf state. She hasn’t seen him transform either which does bug her a little bit because she wants to help him but she also wants to start with seeing if there is a way to make the transformation easier which requires her to see it. Plus she’s also quite curious as to what happens to him as Seteth said it wasn’t pretty when he first saw it a few days ago, Byleth reached the third floor and nearly bumped into Dedue as she began to walk towards her room.

“Are you alright Byleth?” he asked, Byleth shook her head, there was no sense in lying to Dedue as he can pick up a lie from a mile away it seems.

“No, I’m cold and need to put on something warm before I get any colder or catch something, I can’t afford to get sick right now" Byleth replied as her teeth began to chatter together, Dedue sighed.

“You need to take it easy as you will end up burning yourself out if you continue to push yourself like this" Dedue pointed out, before Byleth could respond two large furry arms wrapped around her and pulled her into something soft and a head rested on top of hers. Byleth felt herself warming up quite quickly and she looked up to see that it was Dimitri, she smiled at him, he was like her personal heater right now and she liked it as she’s always enjoyed his presence.

“Hello Dimitri" Byleth greeted as she decided to ignore Dedue’s comment in favor of greeting the blonde werewolf, she scratched under his chin and even though Dimitri attempted to hide how good it felt he was unable to do so as his body relaxed and his tail twitched happily. Dedue didn’t miss Dimitri's happy gesture and he only gave Dimitri a small smile, Dimitri couldn’t tell what Dedue was thinking and he didn’t like that as he normally knew exactly what Dedue was thinking.

“You seem to be quite close with his majesty Byleth, you don’t seem so cold now either" Dedue pointed out, Dimitri's eyes widened, has Dedue figured out that he likes Byleth? If so why the hell is Dedue dropping hints to Byleth?! No one could love him in this state! Dimitri was internally screaming as he did everything he could to not show that he did not like what Dedue as said, Byleth didn't seem to notice any of this though as she snuggled in closer to Dimitri who's internally screaming only grew worse by the gesture.

“Dimitri and I were always close, that and as a werewolf he's warm” Byleth admitted, Dedue suppressed a sigh as Byleth didn’t seem to get what he was saying but judging by Dimitri's reactions right now Dedue knew that it was I’ll advised to push this issue any further for now.

“That is true on both accounts” Dedue admitted, Dimitri relaxed as Dedue didn’t attempt to make any further suggestions and knew that when he was human again he was going to have a chat with Dedue. The door to the third floor opened again and Seteth stepped into the hallway and looked at the trio in confusion.

“What are you all doing here in the hall? That and aren’t you cold archbishop?” Seteth asked, Byleth shook her head.

“Dedue and I were just talking and I’m not cold anymore as Dimitri is very warm" Byleth replied, Seteth looked at Dimitri and gave him a nod of thanks before he looked over at Dedue.

“I see, then perhaps I should let you be and-" Seteth stopped mid sentence as there were footsteps coming up to the third floor, Dimitri sniffed the air and could smell Flayn coming up the stairs.

“Brother are you up here?” came Flayn's voice, Seteth's eyes widened and he looked over at Dimitri and Byleth.

“Damn it, I didn’t expect Flayn to follow me up here… I’ll go out and stop her from coming up, Dimitri, I’d like for you to hide as I might not be able to stop Flayn in time to-" Seteth was cut off as the door to the third floor opened and everyone turned to see Flayn there. Her eyes were wide as she saw Dimitri and he swallowed nervously, he really should’ve run but he also didn’t want to be away from Byleth’s side as she hadn’t put on anything warm enough yet either.

“Brother… is this what you’ve been hiding?” Flayn asked in shock as she looked at Dimitri, he let out a sigh of relief as Flayn didn’t seem completely scared of him despite not knowing the truth…yet.

“Flayn, you shouldn’t have followed me up here!” Seteth scolded, Flayn puffed her cheeks out angrily at him.

“You shouldn’t have lied to me about this either" she shot back, Seteth sighed and rubbed his temples with his right hand.

“There’s a reason for it Flayn, now I ask that you leave and say nothing about what you saw" Seteth said in a low, commanding tone, Flayn shook her head at him.

“Brother, please let me in on this, I cannot rest easy knowing theres a giant wolf like creature staying here in the monastery with no one except for apparently you, Dedue and Byleth knowing about it" Flayn begged, Byleth looked up at Dimitri.

“Let’s leave it up to the main person involved… can we share the truth with Flayn since she’s seen you?” Byleth asked, Dimitri let out a sigh and nodded, he knows that Flayn wouldn’t judge him at all when she hears the truth.

“Person? What do you mean by that?” Flayn asked in confusion as she looked at Dimitri, Byleth looked at Flayn.

“Flayn, this is Dimitri, he’s a werewolf and this is what he becomes every night right now. You can’t tell another soul about this though alright?” Byleth asked back in a very serious tone, Flayn’s mouth went agape.

“This beast is Dimitri? If that is the case then that means the beast during the war was…” Flayn trailed off as she pieced everything together, Byleth nodded.

“Yes, the beast we saw every now and again during the war was Dimitri, no one else knows about this though except for us" Byleth stated, Flayn looked thoughtful.

“I see, I shall not tell another soul about this” Flayn promised in a very serious tone, Dimitri relaxed and Byleth felt relief wash over her.

“We trust that you will Flayn, now then… you must’ve come looking for me for a reason” Seteth stated as he looked at Flayn, she nodded and pulled out a letter. Byleth locked up again as she saw it was from Faerghus, Dimitri tensed up again as well, had something happened while he was away?

“This came in and I thought to give it to you or Byleth right away, Cyril was going to take it but I told him that I’d take it instead” Flayn admitted as she handed it over to Byleth who took it. Byleth opened it and Dimitri read from where he was, he did not like what he was reading either, it looks like there’s inner turmoil within the Kingdom stirring up again since Dimitri isn’t there to keep some nobles in check. Gustave is asking about when Dimitri will be well enough to come back to help settle things before they get out of hand, Byleth sighed as she read everything herself.

“Looks like there’s some minor nobles starting problems since Dimitri isn’t there" Byleth mumbled, Dedue frowned, it’s not uncommon for some of the minor nobles to cause some issues but now that Dimitri isn’t there the minor nobles have no one to keep them in check.

“We can’t risk going back with his majesty as he is, we don’t know if he could go feral again at any point" Dedue pointed out, Seteth looked thoughtful and then smiled as an idea came to mind.

“Then why don’t we send a message back and say that Dimitri is well enough to return and then we can all go to Faerghus together?” Flayn asked innocently, Byleth opened her mouth to protest, she just can’t abandon her position as archbishop here!

“That is a wonderful suggestion Flayn, we can say we’re coming along too as we wish to see how Faerghus is faring after the war which will help us keep Dimitri's secret while we also keep him from going feral" Seteth stated, Byleth closed her mouth. She doesn’t know why but she didn’t feel comfortable with Seteth’s suggestion as he’s always been a very serious man and wouldn’t normally suggest such a thing.

“That sounds like a good idea to me, it would also give us a chance to see if there’s any additional information on werewolves in Faerghus" Dedue added.

“Then it’s settled, we'll send out a message to Faerghus about us coming with Dimitri and we’ll depart tomorrow, come Flayn, let us leave the archbishop be for tonight as she'll need to rest before tomorrow" Seteth stated before Byleth could get a word in. As Seteth and Flayn began to leave Seteth gave Dedue a look and Dedue knew that Seteth wanted to speak with him about Dimitri and Byleth.

“I should be getting some rest as well… the journey will be a long one and sleep is a necessity, good night your majesty and Byleth" Dedue noted as he left with Flayn and Seteth. Byleth felt confused while Dimitri was suspicious of them, they were planning something and he didn’t like it one bit as he wasn’t too sure as to what they were planning. Byleth sighed and Dimitri let go of her as she turned around to face him, she didn’t look too happy and Dimitri didn’t blame her. She was busy as the archbishop and she wasn’t used to the cold like he was, nor did she have fur like him but that just meant he'd have to keep her warm as much as possible.

“I’m sorry Dimitri, I didn’t want to have to risk taking you back so soon" Byleth apologized as she began to walk back towards her room, Dimitri followed her and let out a small whine as he desperately wanted to tell her that it was alright. As they got to Byleth’s room she opened the door and they walked in, Byleth went over to her wardrobe and put on her warmest coat as she began to shiver again and Dimitri felt disappointed, he could do so much better at keeping her warm then her coat could. Byleth sighed and sat down on her bed and Dimitri went onto all fours and put his head onto Byleth’s lap. This reminded him of his first night when Byleth snapped him out of his feral state, they were sitting in a similar position, be looked up at Byleth as she began to pet his head. He let her pet him for a few moments before he put his right hand on top of hers, even in his current form he felt how warm Byleth’s hand was. Byleth stopped petting Dimitri’s head and removed her hand from his head, he felt a bit confused as Byleth looked out the window, he followed her gaze and was unsure about what she was seeing.

“Dimitri… when we leave tomorrow please stay close to me…” Byleth begged, Dimitri looked back at Byleth and without thinking he lifted his head, nodded and nuzzled Byleth’s neck, she giggled and smiled at him as he pulled away, resisting the urge to lick her affectionately. He desperately wanted to make his feelings known but he was a monster that couldn’t be loved by someone like Byleth, he reluctantly began to pull away and Byleth wrapped her arms around Dimitri's head, he paused and he looked up at Byleth to see that she was smiling at him with a warmth and gentleness in her eyes that he’s never seen before.

“I promise we will help you Dimitri, no matter what" Byleth promised, Dimitri nodded and Byleth patted Dimitri's head briefly before releasing him. Dimitri backed up and left the room, Byleth watched him leave and sighed as he closed the door. She enjoys Dimitri being near her all the time but she doesn’t know why she enjoys his presence so much, nor does she understand why Dimitri is close to her so much more now than during the war either. She pushed the thought away and began to get ready for bed, whatever the case is she will help him and she will make sure that Dimitri doesn’t go feral again, Byleth slowly fell asleep hoping that the journey to Faerghus will be an easy one even if the weather is cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I'm thinking with Flayn now added in and them all going to Faerghus things are about to get very interesting, especially for poor Dimitri as he isn't too sure about telling Byleth how he feels. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and until the next one have an amazing day!


	6. The Journey (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the journey with the first set of antics and Byleth witnessing Dimitri's transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter with some antics involved that may or may not work all thanks to Flayn. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

“Archbishop, are you freezing?” Seteth asked as Byleth began to shiver despite the jacket she was wearing, she, Seteth, Dedue, Flayn and Dimitri had separated from the monastery earlier this morning and she already hated how cold it was out. She knows she should be used to it but at the same time she’s always not been good with the cold weather and now that they’re on their way to Faerghus during the winter she can’t help but wish that she had a warmer coat or something.

“Y-yes, I’m freezing Seteth! I-I’ve never liked the cold and getting u-used to it is hard when I-I'm rarely out for too long" Byleth admitted, Dimitri looked over at Byleth and he removed his cloak and put it onto Byleth's shoulders.

“This isn’t much but it should help keep you warm" Dimitri stated, Byleth looked over at Dimitri, he was still in slightly ripped up clothes and refused to put on new ones until they got closer to Fhirdiad because he didn’t want to keep tearing clothes apart when he transforms into his werewolf form.

“Won't you get c-cold?” Byleth asked, Dimitri sighed and shook his head.

“No, I’m used to the cold weather and being a werewolf has some perks such as not feeling the cold… I think the only way I’d feel it at this point is if I went and jumped into freezing cold water” Dimitri replied as he silently thanked the goddess that Dedue brought his cloak along when he came to the monastery now. Byleth gave Dimitri a small smile and couldn’t help but wonder if he was just as warm now as he was in his werewolf form, she quickly pushed the thought away. 

“If you need any additional coats let me know as well archbishop, I brought plenty" Seteth stated as he patted the sack that was attached to his wyverns harness.

“I’m not surprised, you always have plenty of coats on you anyways since you’re always asking Flayn if she’s cold" Byleth noted, Seteth crossed his arms.

“I am always concerned for Flayn’s health and with winter starting up as we go into Faerghus it’s better to be over prepared" Seteth shot back, Flayn giggled.

“Byleth is right though, you’re always over prepared brother" she said, Seteth sighed and threw his arms up in defeat.  
“This isn’t fair, you’re both ganging up on me” Seteth mumbled, Byleth laughed and Dimitri couldn’t help but smile, he loved her laugh just as much as he loved her smile. Dedue coughed and Dimitri looked over at Dedue who was looking at Dimitri with a knowing looked, Dimitri shook his head at Dedue. Seth looked over at the two briefly and saw that Dedue was attempting to get Dimitri to confess his feelings for Byleth and of course him being the stubborn mule, or werewolf in this case, he was going to say nothing. Seteth internally sighed, he was going to have to step in and attempt to help Dedue out it seems or Dimitri will never confess his feelings for Byleth.

“The good news is that with all of the extra clothes we could have a snowball fight and not have to worry about getting cold in damp clothes afterwards" Flayn stated, Seteth snapped from his thoughts and looked at Flayn along with everyone else. Seteth then looked over at Dedue briefly, who only gave a small nod, Flayn seems to have a good idea in maybe trying to get Dimitri and Byleth together.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to have a snowball fight when we’re trying to get to Fhirdiad as soon as we can" Dimitri pointed out , Byleth nodded.

“Plus it won’t help me get warmer any quicker" Byleth added as she slowly began to warm up with Dimitri's cloak around her now, Flayn frowned.

“You guys are no fun sometimes" she huffed, Seteth looked at Flayn and leaned down to her ear as he kept on eye on where his wyvern was going, it was easier on them to be on top of Seteth's wyvern right now but Seteth knew they’d all have to rest at some point.

“When we pause for a rest why don’t you and I show them how to have fun?” Seteth asked in a low hushed tone, Flayn looked at Seteth in confusion.

“Brother, you’ve never been one to encourage such behaviour… what’s changed?” Flayn quietly replied in a confused quiet voice, Seteth looked over at Dimitri and Byleth briefly and Flayn looked over herself. Dimitri and Byleth were close together and having their own conversation with Dedue walking behind them, Flayn was unsure of what Seteth was trying to tell her at first but then it struck her when she saw Byleth laugh and playfully push Dimitri who only laughed.

“They are happy when closest to each other but Dimitri is reluctant in telling the archbishop how he feels and we both know that Byleth isn’t going to say anything either” Seteth whispered, Flayn nodded and Dedue looked back at her and Seteth, Flayn couldn’t help but smile and giggle. Seteth and Dedue were attempting to get Dimitri and Byleth together but so far they haven’t known what to do, Flayn looked up at Seteth.

“You can count on me brother" Flayn promised, Seteth smiled and looked back up at Byleth and Dimitri who were currently in front of everyone. There was a heavy silence at this point as Seteth watched Dimitri and Byleth carefully, no one said a word until Seteth's wyvern let out a low grumble and slowed down.

“Looks like your wyvern is tired” Dedue noted, Seteth couldn’t help but nod, his poor wyvern was old so for it to be vetting tired just by walking was not out of the ordinary.

“My wyvern is quite old so getting tired is natural" Seteth said, Byleth looked back and paused as did Dimitri, Byleth sighed and looked up, they’d been walking for quite of a bit of the day now and it was probably a good idea for everyone to rest.

“We should try to find shelter from the cold before we stop to rest" Dimitri stated as he looked around the area, it would do no one any good to get sick because they decided to take a break in the cold weather.

“That sounds like a good idea” Dedue admitted, if they do decided to ambush Dimitri and Byleth with snowballs it’d be better to have shelter for afterwards. Everyone began to look around the area and as time went on Byleth noticed Dimitri getting a little bit more pale than normal.

“Are you alright?” Byleth quietly asked, trying not to draw attention to him, Dimitri shook his head at her.

“No, as time drags on I’m starting to get a little numb and feeling a little sick as I’m going to end up shifting soon… you know as well as I do that the days are getting shorter due to winter” Dimitri admitted, Byleth frowned, she hadn’t really been paying attention to the time of day but if that was true then Dimitri was going to go non vocal soon. Byleth snapped from her thoughts as Dimitri suddenly brought her close and turned them around as if to shield her from something, Byleth felt something cold hair her face, it wasn’t too much but as she looked up she saw that Dimitri had snow on his face. Byleth felt confused as Dimitri wiped the snow off of his face, he let go of Byleth and they looked to see Flayn there with a snowball in her hands.

“Flayn, this isn’t the time to make snowballs and throw them" Byleth scolded, Flayn's smile only grew and Byleth let out a gasp as something cold hit the back of her head, she turned to see Seteth grinning from ear to ear. Byleth felt confused, did Seteth really just throw a snowball at her? He was normally all work and no play.

“Sorry archbishop but we need to relax somehow" Seteth stated, Byleth went to say something to Seteth but Dedue came up from behind Seteth.

“Looks like the cave is still clear” Dedue said, Byleth’s confusion only grew and Dimitri's eyes widened with a realization that Byleth couldn’t understand.

“You… you both planned our route to Fhirdiad already and knew they was a cave nearby and yet… I don’t understand why you would start a snowball fight" Dimitri revealed, Byleth's eyes went wide, Seteth and Dedue had already planned this route to Fhirdiad?

“We did plan this route in advance but Flayn really wanted to have a snowball fight and it doesn’t seem fair to leave some people out” Seteth noted, Byleth sighed and looked at Dimitri, she didn’t like the cold but at the same time Seteth was declaring a challenge and she knew that Dimitri wouldn’t back down from a challenge. Dimitri looked over at Byleth and gave her a quick nod and she gave him a nod back, she’ll gladly help him out in a snowball fight despite the cold.

“If it’s a snowball fight you want then a snowball fight is what you’ll get… until I transform that is" Dimitri stated, Byleth couldn’t help but smile as she saw how Dimitri was eyeing up Seteth, Dimitri released Byleth as Seteth and Dedue each began to make a snowball. Dimitri was just a touch quicker though and made a snowball before either of them and threw at Seteth, it hit the side of Seteth's face and Seteth looked at Dimitri and threw a snowball at him. Byleth dodged a snowball that Dedue threw at her and she quickly made a snowball herself and threw it at Dedue, to Byleth’s surprise Dedue dodged her snowball with quite a bit more speed than she thought possible for him. It didn’t take long for the five of them to be involved in quite a snowball fight that was a free for all except for the fact that Dimitri and Byleth didn’t throw snowballs at each other since they were trying to gang up on Seteth. As time went on though Byleth noticed that Dimitri was beginning to slow down until he held his hands up in defeat, everyone stopped throwing snowballs and looked at him, Dimitri was panting.

“Are you ok?” Byleth asked in concern, Dimitri shook his head and began to stumble away from everyone, it then hit Byleth that Dimitri was walking away because he was about to transform.

“Looks like that’s the end of this match… come archbishop, let’s get to the cave for some warmth, I’m sure Dimitri will join us shortly" Seteth stated, Byleth watched Dimitri disappear into the forest and she looked back at Seteth. She did want the warmth but it also seemed like Dimitri needed someone with him as well, she shook her head at Seteth.

“You guys go on ahead, I’m going to go stay with Dimitri" Byleth said, oddly enough Seteth didn’t argue, he just nodded and he left with Flayn and Dedue. Byleth took off in the direction where Dimitri had gone and found him not too far from where he had disappeared, he was on his hands and knees and Byleth cautiously approached him. A twig snapped under her feet and Dimitri turned and looked over at Byleth, his breathing wasn’t the best and he was sweating quite badly, he shook his head.

“B-Byleth… what are y- ngh!” Dimitri was cut off as a painful pulse went through his body, Byleth only looked at him though and didn’t show any fear.

“Dimitri, I had to come… I can’t stand the thought of you being out here alone while you transform" Byleth said as she approached Dimitri, he could barely focus on Byleth though as his nails began to grow longer, sharper and turn darker.

“Byleth you can't - ARGH!!” Dimitri shouted as painful pulses went through his body muscles and bones began to shift and grow with loud snapping noises, he clenched his teeth as they began to grow and sharpen as well. Byleth wanted nothing more than to hug Dimitri now as she couldn’t stand to see him like this but she knew that he might hurt her by accident if she does so. She also wonders how he wasn’t heard by someone at the monastery since the transformation wasn’t quiet and Dimitri was shouting in pain.

“Dimitri…” Byleth whispered as she saw fur growing out of his skin as his tail bone began to lengthen, his ears began to grow and tears were running down his face, Dimitri looked at her, he tried to say something but all that came out was a growl. He stood up as he held his hands to his face, his face began to push out into a muzzle and he let out a howl as pain shot through him and his senses heightened. As he finished howling he lowered his hands and his head and looked over at Byleth, his ears drooped, she'd seen the whole transformation when he didn’t want her to and now she’ll turn her back on him. To his surprised Byleth only approached him and he could smell that she was concerned and not scared, she was a bit shaky though as she gently pet his head, he let out a sigh and Byleth grabbed his head and pulled it into her chest, he could feel his face heating up under his fur. 

“Oh Dimitri I didn’t know that this was what you went through every time you transformed…” Byleth said in a sad tone, Dimitri let out a whimper as he desperately wanted to do nothing more than comfort her but in this state he couldn’t use his words. They stood there until Byleth let go of Dimitri and began to shiver again as the wind picked up and her adrenaline began to go down, Dimitri didn’t think twice as he picked up Byleth bridal style and drew her close to him for warmth. Byleth’s face heated up as she didn’t expect Dimitri to pick her up so gently and pull her close to his chest, he was warm though and Byleth liked that, she snuggled into his chest through any tears in his clothes for a bit more warmth and Dimitri began to feel overprotective of Byleth. He sniffed the air for Dedue's, Flayn's and Seteth's scents and began to walk towards them, there was silence as Dimitri headed to the cave the others were in with Byleth in his arms.

“Ah, there you two are" Seteth stated as they made it to the cave, Byleth looked over at Seteth and he was smiling and she couldn’t understand why.

“Why are you smiling Seteth?” Byleth asked, Seteth chuckled and went to respond but stopped as Flayn came running over.

“Brother, I’m cold… can I get another coat?” she asked, Seteth looked over at Flayn and nodded.

“Of course you can Flayn, let me go grab one for you" he replied, the two went off to Seteth's wyvern and Dimitri put Byleth down onto her feet, she reluctantly pulled away from him and he began to walk away, Byleth quickly grabbed onto his right arm.

“Dimitri, please don’t go anywhere…. I want you to stay by my side tonight" she begged, Dimitri hesitated as he was worried that he would hurt Byleth by becoming far too over protective of her but at the same time he couldn’t ignore Byleth. He gave a nod and Byleth pulled him over to where Dedue was, he was getting a fire started and also had one of Seteth’s extra coats on.

“The night will probably get quite chilly, you should grab an extra coat" Dedue stated, Byleth shook her head.

“I think I’ll be alright Dedue, I’ve asked Dimitri to stay with me for the night and I’m sure he won’t let me freeze" Byleth countered, Dimitri felt shocked. She trusted a beast… a monster like him to keep her warm? Dedue looked just as shocked as Dimitri felt.  
“As you wish” he said, Dimitri internally screamed as he lied down and Byleth sat down beside him and snuggled up to him. Byleth only smiled though and scratched under Dimitri's muzzle, he began to calm down and he rubbed his face against hers, Byleth closed her eyes and Seteth smirked as he walked by, Dimitri glared at him, Seteth was pushing his buttons lately and he hated it. Seteth went over to Dedue's side and Flayn went beside Seteth and leaned against him, she fell asleep in moments and Dimitri stopped rubbing his face against Byleth's. She looked at him and he didn’t even make a noise as he curled up around Byleth protectively from the cold and from any attacks that might happen.

“You really are more like a giant puppy sometimes… good night Dimitri" Byleth whispered as she rested her head against Dimitri's neck, he waited until Byleth fell asleep before he shifted and found a comfortable position. He began to fall asleep himself and couldn’t help but give a content sigh as he let sleep take him, knowing that Byleth was safe and that he would be as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this and expect some more antics while they all travel to Fhirdiad, not sure how long it'll take just yet but there will be antics! Anyways, until the next chapter I hope everyone has an amazing time!


	7. The Journey (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the journey to Fhirdiad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up that there is a fair bit more talking in this chapter as it's the morning after part 1. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Dimitri woke up with a yawn and some sort of weight on his chest, he opened his eyes and looked to see that he was in quite an awkward position, Byleth was lying down on his chest still sleeping and his cloak was on top of her like a blanket. He felt his cheeks heating up as her head moved and rested on his neck, there was a quietly chuckle and Dimitri looked to see that Seteth was looking at him.

“What’s so funny?” Dimitri asked in a quiet tone so that he didn’t wake up anyone else, Seteth only shook his head.

“Nothing” Seteth lied, Dimitri sighed and looked back over to Byleth and began to wonder if he should wake her up or try to move her as he was stiff and hungry. Seeing how peaceful Byleth was though he opted to wait for a little bit, he looked back over at Seteth and he was smiling.

“Dimitri?” a tired voice asked, Dimitri turned his head to the source and found Byleth just waking up, she lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes.

“I’m still here" Dimitri replied, Byleth smiled as she sat up, unaware of the position she and Dimitri were just in.

“I’m glad… I was a bit worried you were going to run off and isolate yourself" Byleth admitted, Dimitri frowned as Byleth got up and he quickly got up as well.

“I wouldn’t do that after you stayed with me when I transformed” Dimitri stated, Byleth looked at him and she let out a sigh.

“I suppose you’re right, that and I see your face is red… are you alright?” Byleth asked, Dimitri paused and his eye widened.

“Yes I’m alright… I uh, I’m just feeling a little bit warmer today is all" Dimitri replied, Byleth put her right wrist against Dimitri's forehead.

“It doesn’t look like you have a fever so that’s good… just remember to take care of yourself" Byleth stated, Dimitri nodded and fought a growing urge to pull her into his arms, Byleth backed away and went towards the food rations sack by Seteth's wyvern.

“Looks like someone isn’t telling the truth" Seteth mused as he looked at Dimitri with a knowing smile, Dimitri glared at Seteth.

“Shut it" Dimitri growled in a low dangerous tone, he doesn’t need Seteth on his back about this much, nor does he want Seteth involved in a matter that doesn’t concern him. Dimitri got up and followed Byleth to the sack of rations where she pulled out some dried meat and an apple, she turned and handed Dimitri some of the meat.

“Hold this for just a moment, I know you aren’t the biggest meat eater around so let me see if I can find something for you because we can’t carry cheese around easily” Byleth stated, Dimitri smiled at Byleth and took the meat.

“I’ll gladly hold it and I wouldn’t worry about me not being a big meat eater… I’ve actually grown quite fond of meat” Dimitri admitted, Byleth paused and mentally face palmed. It makes sense that Dimitri is good with meat now considering he’s a werewolf which is a carnivore.

“R-right, I guess I forgot about that for a moment" Byleth noted as she felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment, Dimitri shook his head.

“It's quite alright Byleth, I’m glad to know that I’m still human enough in this form to not alert too many people that I’m not who I appear to be" Dimitri said as he bit into a piece of meat, Byleth giggled a little bit at him. She pulled out a bit more meat and they went back over to where Seteth was only to find Flayn and Dedue up as well, Byleth and Dimitri sat down with their food and the other three got up to get some food for themselves.

“You know… I don’t really like how Dedue and Seteth seem to be awfully close lately" Byleth thoughtfully pointed out from beside Dimitri as Dedue and Seteth began to talk to each other as they went to the rations pack.

“I know what you mean, they always seem to be plotting something lately" Dimitri admitted, he knows that Seteth is aware of how Dimitri has fallen for Byleth but Dimitri can’t tell any of this to Byleth because it just wouldn’t work with him being a werewolf. Dimitri watched as the trio grabbed some food and returned to their original spots by Byleth and Dimitri, he looked down at the ground and chewed on another piece of meat as Seteth went to look at him.

“So what are the travel plans for today?” Byleth asked in a suspicious tone as she looked over at Seteth, Dedue and Flayn.

“If we can get moving fairly soon we are hoping to cover a fair bit more ground today and hopefully by tomorrow be able to reach Fhirdiad” Seteth replied in his usual stern tone.  
“I see… hopefully we can reach Fhirdiad well before dark tomorrow then because sneaking Dimitri in would be impossible and it’s beginning to get colder everyday it seems" Byleth noted, Dimitri paused in eating and studied Byleth carefully, he noticed that despite her strong front she was shivering a little bit.

“That is to be expected with winter coming fast and in Faerghus winters are known to be quite harsh" Dedue said, Byleth groaned.

“I wouldn’t be too worried, we can always return to the Monastery for the winter after we've made sure Dimitri and Dedue have made it to Faerghus" Flayn stated, Seteth sighed, that wouldn’t do at all if he and Dedue couldn’t get Dimitri and Byleth together.

“Wyverns feel the cold too Flayn, if it gets to be too cold too fast we'll be stuck in Fhirdiad for a little bit" Seteth quickly said, Flayn gave Seteth a bit of a confused look.

“I know your wyvern is getting old brother but surely we could get back to the Monastery from Fhirdiad rather quickly" Flayn noted, Seteth hesitated, Flayn was right but she wasn’t completely aware of his and Dedue’s mission.

“I’d rather stay in Fhirdiad as we can stay warm there and I could make sure Dimitri was safe and remaining in control of his werewolf form" Byleth stated, Seteth looked over at her and saw that she was determined.

“I wouldn’t mind if you stuck around for the winter and I can guarantee there’s room for you" Dimitri piped up, Byleth smiled at Dimitri.

“I’ll gladly accept that invitation on behalf of all of us" she noted, Dimitri nodded and got up from where he was, noticing how Byleth was beginning to shiver a little more than before.

“That sounds good… now why don’t I go grab you another coat? I can see you’re already beginning to get cold" Dimitri suggested, Byleth went to protest but before she could say anything Dimitri went off towards Seteth’s wyvern to find the pack with the coats in it.

“He's quite protective of you" Flayn noted as she saw how Byleth and Dimitri interacted with each other, Byleth nodded. Flayn was correct, Dimitri seemed to be protective of her, she was unsure why and was hoping for Dimitri to explain it at some point but he hasn’t and she could only guess that it’s part of being a werewolf.

“He's always been protective of the people he's close to" Byleth finally said, Seteth sighed and began to wonder if the archbishop was truly so blind to the truth? Course he has to remember that she isn’t always able to tell how others are feeling.

“That is true but he’s more protective of you than anyone else" Dedue admitted, Byleth looked thoughtful and Seteth began to wonder if she was finally able to begin seeing what was going on.

“I wonder if it’s because we were quite close during the war” Byleth mused, Seteth mentally face palmed, how can the archbishop be so close to the answer and yet not realize the truth?! 

”I'd say that is part of it but there has to be something more" Seteth stated, hoping that the hint would have Byleth realize that Dimitri is infatuated with her.

“I can’t think of what it could be then" Byleth said, Seteth couldn’t believe what he had just heard and sighed, trying to get Byleth to see the truth or have Dimitri confess was going to be harder than anything else he's ever done it seems because even raising Flayn didn’t seem as hard as this. Dimitri returned at this point and put another coat over Byleth’s shoulders, she looked up at Dimitri and smiled.

“There, that should keep you a bit warmer now, I can’t have you freezing to death out here or catching a cold" Dimitri stated with a small smile of his own.

“I don’t think I’d freeze too easily… you wouldn’t let me" Byleth noted, Dimitri nodded.

“You are correct be-Byleth” Dimitri stated, fumbling over his words, Byleth gave him a confused look as he was wondering if she caught what he was about to say but she eventually got up and looked at the others.

“We should get moving now, we can’t just sit here talking all day" she noted, Flayn, Seteth and Dedue stood up.

“I agree, it’s time to get moving" Dedue admitted, Dimitri felt relief wash over him as they all went towards Seteth’s wyvern and got ready to go.

“Brother can I stay on your wyvern today? My feet are still sore from yesterday" Flayn noted, Seteth nodded and put Flayn on top of the wyvern, the group left the cave and began to walk towards Fhirdiad, Byleth and Dimitri immediately fell into step with each other.

“Hey Dimitri?” Byleth asked, Dimitri looked over at her and he noticed that she was looking a bit worried, he frowned.

“Yes Byleth?” he asked, worried that he had somehow caused her to worry about him.

“I’ve been thinking a fair bit about everything and I was wondering… why are you so protective of me in particular?” she asked, wanting to know if what Seteth saying about Dimitri being more protective of her was true. Dimitri felt a little stunned by Byleth's question and he was unsure if how to answer it as he knew that he loved her but sharing that would be wrong on too many levels right now and he’s already almost slipped dup once today in nearly calling her beloved instead of Byleth.

“I believe it’s because we were close during the war and being a werewolf makes me very protective of those I’m close too" Dimitri lied, Byleth studied him and she sighed.

“I-I see" she said in a disappointed tone, a part of her wondered and had hoped that Dimitri would’ve said something else as her heart just dropped but she doesn’t know why. The group walked on in silence and eventually came to a frozen lake, Dimitri went over to inspect the ice.

“Looks like I'll need to use my wyvern to fly everyone over as we can’t just take our time going around the lake” Seteth noted, Dimitri turned around at Seteth.

“After the last time I’d rather not fly, plus the lake is solid so the rest of us could easily skate across it while you and Flayn fly over" Dimitri stated, Seteth went to protest but it was already too late as Dimitri got onto the icy lake, Seteth looked over at Byleth.

“Would you like to fly over archbishop?” Seteth asked, Byleth shook her head and slowly got onto the ice and promptly fell onto her butt, Seteth sighed.

“Oh that looks like fun brother" Flayn admitted from atop the wyvern, Seteth shook his head.

“No Flayn, we're not going onto the lake" Seteth said in a stern voice as Dimitri went over to Byleth and helped her up. Dedue went out onto the ice and slowly began to make his way to the other side, Seteth shook his head and got onto his wyvern behind Flayn, they flew up and Seteth made sure to keep an eye on everyone from the sky. Dedue was the first one over to the other side while Dimitri was helping out Byleth as she kept losing balance, Seteth couldn’t help but chuckle. Byleth was amazing with a blade and her foot work but she couldn’t manage to skate while Dimitri was normally a bull in a glass shop but could skate easily along the ice, even without shoes. Eventually Dimitri and Byleth made it to the other side and Seteth flew down and landed in front of them.

“I didn’t realize that was going to be so hard… even Dedue made that look easy" Byleth complained as Seteth got off of his wyvern, Dimitri smiled.

“Dedue has had a bit more practice than you as well… usually during the winter the blacksmith’s craft shoes with blades on the bottoms and then we go out skating” Dimitri stated, Byleth sighed.

“Whatever, let’s just keep going" she huffed unhappily, Dimitri held back a chuckle, there was a few times where he knew that while on the lake Byleth wanted to bring him down but he was just too stable. They fell into step with one another again and Dimitri put an arm around Byleth as she walked closer to him for warmth, Dedue and Seteth watched the two walk together.

“This was a harder task than we thought" Dedue quietly noted as he looked over at Seteth, Seteth nodded.

“It is but it looks like fate is bringing them closer together anyways" Seteth mused, Dedue nodded and Seteth could only hope that he was right and that fate will have Byleth and Dimitri together. He pushed the thought away, who needed fate when he had one final idea up his sleeve before tomorrow hit, it would just require night to be here and then he could put his last plan into action. For now though he was content with watching how close Dimitri and Byleth were with each other for the time being as ‘friends'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright and there's part 2, I couldn't help but write a little scene where poor Byleth couldn't really skate and needed the help of Dimitri to cross. Anyways I promise the next chapter will have a fair bit of cuteness with werewolf Dimitri and Byleth. Until next chapter I hope everyone has an awesome day!


	8. The Journey (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite fun for me to write and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Byleth woke up feeling quite cold and when she opened her eyes, she sat up and looked around the cave that they had crashed in tonight, she saw Seteth and Flayn over by his wyvern with Dedue sleeping close by. Byleth couldn’t spot Dimitri though and she slowly stood up, she made her way to the cave entrance and found that Dimitri wasn’t there either, Byleth frowned. Where could he have gone in the middle of the night? Byleth sighed and as she turned to return to her spot in the cave she caught Dimitri’s paw prints in the snow, she hesitated for a moment but then decided to follow his paw prints. She made sure to follow every single paw print and noticed that they were heading back to the lake they had crossed earlier that day, Byleth picked up her place until she could see the lake and was in awe at what she saw. Dimitri was on the ice skating around on his paws, Byleth was a bit confused as to why he was doing this but if he couldn’t sleep then she can’t expect him to do nothing. Byleth took another step towards the lake and there was a loud snapping noise as she stepped on a branch, Dimitri froze as his ears perked up. He looked towards her and she bit her lower lip nervously, he quietly came over to her and she swallowed, she didn’t mean to interrupt him.

“Hey Dimitri… I woke up feeling cold and came out to find you since you weren’t in the cave… I hope I didn’t interrupt you" she said, Dimitri shook his head. He was a bit embarrassed that Byleth found him skating around in this beastly form but at least he now has some company, he reached his right paw out to Byleth and motioned his head towards the icy lake.

“Dimitri… you know I can’t skate” Byleth stated, Dimitri snorted and was about to let his hand drop when Byleth grabbed onto his paw, he gave her a bit of a confused look but gently led her to the ice. He began to wonder what changed her mind so fast on the subject, as he tried to think about what caused Byleth's change of mind they went on the ice and Byleth released his paw as she fell onto her butt. Dimitri snapped from his thoughts and looked over at Byleth, she sighed as she slowly got back up, Byleth almost lost her balance again but Dimitri grabbed her and pulled her close before she fell. Her face was right close to Dimitri's chest and she looked up to see Dimitri looking at her in concern, she smiled.

“Thank you for catching me… perhaps you could teach me how to skate?” she asked, Dimitri felt a little unsure of how he was going to help Byleth skate if he couldn’t explain what he meant but he nodded and let Byleth out of his grasp. Byleth slid away slightly before she grabbed onto Dimitri’s right paw and she smiled at him, he let out a content sigh as he gently pulled her towards the middle of the lake. Once there Dimitri looked down at Byleth's feet and shuffled his paws to try and show Byleth what to do, Byleth looked down and slowly began to copy Dimitri's movements and was quite shaky as she did so. She silently cursed her two left feet on the ice as she couldn’t help but think that with her footwork that this should’ve been easy for her, what made this a little more embarrassing for her is the fact that Dimitri in his werewolf form could skate better than she could.  
Byleth snapped from her thoughts as she began to lose balance again and this time grabbed onto Dimitri's arm, Dimitri found it amusing that Byleth was struggling so much to even find balance on the ice and he let out a low rumble of amusement, Byleth looked up at him with a bit of a glare.

“Shut it Dimitri… I only lost balance because I was thinking about something else" she huffed, Dimitri could help but give Byleth the best small smile he could manage in this form as his tail twitched in amusement. Byleth regained balance once more and slowly released Dimitri's arm, she slowly drifted away from him and she began to move her feet the way Dimitri had shuffled his paws and found that she was moving a little bit. Pride shot through Byleth and she smiled as she saw that she was moving ever so slightly, she looked at Dimitri who gave her a nod of approval and began to skate towards her. As he got up to Byleth he looked down and shifted his paws again and he turned a little bit, Byleth sighed, she’s only just barely figured out how to skate forward and yet Dimitri seems interested in teaching her more. Byleth went to do so but her feet slid out from under her, Dimitri went to catch her but to his shock Byleth grabbed his right arm and as she fell he too went off balance and he made a quick motion of pulling Byleth close to him once more and twisting his body so that he fell onto the ice first. He landed onto his back and Byleth ended up on top of Dimitri, she looked up at Dimitri and he looked to see if Byleth was alright, they were nose to nose at this point and Byleth felt her cheeks heat up as did Dimitri's. His tail twitched underneath him as he could smell Byleth’s scent and his instincts told him to take her now, he resisted them though and he pulled his face away. Dimitri loosened his arms from around Byleth but she didn’t move as she noticed how Dimitri was a fair bit warmer than usual right now.

“Dimitri… are you alright? Your body temperature is even higher than normal right now" Byleth noted, Dimitri looked back at Byleth and gave her a nod, Byleth sighed in relief and slowly got off of Dimitri and began to try and get up. Dimitri got up quickly and offered Byleth a paw, she took it and she looked down at her feet for a moment and realized that there was something stuck on the bottom of her right shoe, Dimitri looked down and noticed it as well. Without thinking Dimitri picked Byleth up bridal style as something didn’t seem right about her shoe, Byleth took her shoe off and saw that there was some sort of slippery substance on it that wasn’t from the snow or the ice. She quickly took off her other shoe and found the same thing on it, she sighed, that was NOT there earlier and she knows it, but who would do such and thing and why? Byleth's brows furrowed as she put her shoes back on, nothing seemed to make sense right now.

“You can put me down Dimitri… there’s just something on my shoes that I that shouldn’t be there but I don’t know who would’ve done it" Byleth mumbled, Dimitri gently put Byleth down and was almost certain that Seteth was behind this. He sighed, unsure of what stunt Seteth thought he was pulling but it wasn’t a very good one, he snapped from his thoughts as Byleth grabbed onto Dimitri's right paw and he could feel that her normally warm hands were starting to get cold. He put his left paw over her hand and began to try and warm it up when he heard a cracking noise coming from somewhere in the lake. His ears perked up in alarm and Byleth looked up at him, Dimitri began to looked around the area and felt uneasy, it sounded like there was a part of the lake that wasn’t completely frozen which shouldn’t happen considering how cold it’s already gotten.

“Dimitri is everything alright?” Byleth asked in concern, Dimitri looked over at Byleth in concern and she knew that he had heard something that he didn’t like at all. Byleth looked over at the snow covered ground and Dimitri removed his left hand and gently took her hand in his paw and began to skate to the snow. He didn’t like this one bit because skating was fun but if the ice was heated up in any way then there could be some trouble, especially if there happens to be a weak spot in the ice. As he led Byleth closer to the snow his fears slowly became a reality, the ice on this side was definitely warmer somehow and it could give way if there were any wrong movements. There was another cracking noise under his paws and he knew it was too late to try and go a different route, Dimitri looked down at the ice and Byleth followed his gaze and she felt quite nervous. The ice underneath them was cracking with every motion and could give out from under them at any point. Byleth looked up at Dimitri and he gave Byleth’s hand a reassuring squeeze, Byleth didn’t feel any less stressed though. She suddenly let out a gasp though as there was the sound of ice breaking sand her right foot went into the water, Dimitri quickly caught Byleth’s coat in his teeth as his hand tightened around hers and he pulled her out from the water. His ears perked and he threw Byleth into a snow bank as the ice collapsed under their combined weight. Dimitri was submerged underwater and he felt cold shoot through his body, he began to swim up and found that there was only ice. He quickly began to curse his luck that he must’ve slid under a thicker piece of the lake and tried to open his eye but couldn’t see anything as his eye began to freeze, he closed it again and began to look for the spot he had slipped in. It felt like he had been submerged forever looking for where he fell in when a hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out of the freezing water, he gasped for air as he was dragged onto the snow.

“Dimitri!” he heard Byleth cry out, he opened his eye again and saw a very panicked Byleth by his side, he could smell her fear rolling off of her along with the scent of multiple other people’s fears. He lifted his head and looked around to see Seteth and Dedue were here as well.

“We have to get him to the cave now and get him to the fire!” Seteth stated in a serious tone as Dimitri began to shiver, Dimitri slowly got up onto all fours and backed up briefly before he shook the water he could from his coat.

“Your majesty, please try not to get all of us wet" Dedue noted, Dimitri looked up and felt bad that he probably just got everyone wet but he didn’t make so much as a whimper as his body was getting colder by the minute. They began to head back and Byleth stayed close to Dimitri's side as he shivered, Seteth couldn’t help but look over and feel guilty as he had been the one to try and thaw the ice a little bit to try and get the two to slid and bump into each other a little more often. He didn’t intend for the ice to break under their weight when they approached the edges though, Seteth silently cursed his luck that he had thawed the edges of the ice too much with magic. Dimitri could smell the guilt coming off of Seteth and his eye narrowed at Seteth, Dimitri looked away when he felt a warm hand against his head and saw that Byleth was looking at him in concern.

“I’m so sorry you got wet Dimitri… if I hadn’t of almost fallen in then you wouldn’t be freezing like this" Byleth apologized, Dimitri shook his head to try and tell her it wasn’t her fault but she just kept frowning. They eventually made it back to the cave and Dimitri’s fur was frozen along with the rest of his body, Byleth took him straight over to the fire and as Dimitri lied down Byleth sat down beside him and moved his head over to her lap. He wanted to pull away to let Byleth warm up herself but he froze when Dedue but his cloak over him and a warm blanket over Byleth, she gave Dedue a small smile of gratitude and he only gave a nod of understanding. Byleth began to pet Dimitri's cold head and he let out a content sigh, once again he’s in the comfort of his beloved embrace somehow and yet he still can’t seem to explain his feelings to her in either form. He briefly looked away as he heard Seteth and Flayn talking in low hushed voices, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate on listening to their conversation while enjoying Byleth’s soothing petting motions on his head.

“You went a little to far brother" Dimitri heard Flayn spit in a rather upset tone of voice.

“Flayn, I didn’t mean for Dimitri to almost drown but I didn’t think about how the ice would melt either" came Seteth’s response.

“You don’t seem to be thinking at all it seems, just what are you trying to do?!” Flayn quietly demanded, Seteth sighed.

“The archbishop and Dimitri seem to have feelings for each other but they keep tiptoeing around each other and I want them to get together as soon as possible" Seteth replied.

“You should’ve gone with a different plan then like a bigger snowball fight the other day or maybe you should’ve waited to see if anything came from their skating experience but no, you’re just too impatient, plus I saw what you did to Byleth’s shoes earlier tonight when she was asleep and that might’ve been enough too" Flayn stated.

“Flayn, calm yourself, we don’t want them over hearing our conversation, we don’t want to make things awkward" Seteth said, Dimitri didn’t quite catch the reply though as he looked up at Byleth, she had a small smile as she was looking at the fire. Was Seteth right? Did she truly have feelings for a monstrous beast like him? He desperately wanted to know at this point and he was finding it hard not to do something to show that he has feelings for her now, he looked over at Dedue who was looking at him. Dimitri swallowed nervously and looked back at Byleth, he let out a little whine and she looked at down at him, she paused in petting his fur.

“Are you alright Dimitri?” Byleth asked, Dimitri hesitated and Byleth felt a little awkward as Dimitri lifted his head and nuzzled her neck rather affectionately, heat rose to her cheeks and she could feel happiness blooming inside of her. She felt a little confused too as she wasn’t sure why she felt so happy but then she mentally slapped herself, she KNEW the reason why she was happy! She’s been wanting Dimitri’s affection for quite awhile now but never thought it was a possibility since she was once a mercenary and now the archbishop while Dimitri is royalty and a king. She looked at Dedue who had a little smile on his face and it hit Byleth that Dedue is close to Dimitri and that must mean he knows something about this. She wanted to ask Dedue about Dimitri’s sudden affectionate nuzzling as she had to make sure she wasn’t making a wrong assumption but a small content sigh made her look back to Dimitri. As their eyes made contact Byleth could see affection in Dimitri’s eye, she smiled and kissed his nose, Dimitri’s eye widened and his tail wagged happily as he resisted the urge to make Byleth his at this very moment.

“What’s going on over here?” Seteth asked in a shocked tone as he and Flayn came over to the fire, Dedue was still smiling as he looked over at Seteth.

“Looks like part of your plan worked" Dedue replied, Seteth felt confused but as he saw Byleth kissing the top of Dimitri’s furry head with a big smile he understood that while his plan to get them together went sideways they still ended up confessing their feelings in the end it looks like.

“I love you Dimitri" Byleth quietly said into Dimitri’s ears, he let out a low satisfied sound and nuzzled Byleth’s nose with his own, once he’s human again he know he'll have to give her a proper kiss but for now this will have to do. Dimitri settled his head back down into Byleth’s lap and closed his eyes, he felt so relieved that things turned out for the better and he can’t wait for tomorrow to be human again so that he can properly confess his feeling now, he felt a smile tug at his muzzle and he didn’t care if it looked like one or not as he was just so happy. He slowly let sleep take him and he felt Byleth’s lips against his head again before he fell asleep, tired from everything that had happened and content with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely one of those 'finally!' Chapters but trust me, I have more in mind so I will be continuing to write but with more relationship wise stuff along with some other characters coming in future chapters. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and until the next one have an amazing day!


	9. The Journey (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of the groups journey to Faerghus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone so sorry about the long wait,mylaptop broke and then I'm trying to use my phone to write and recover what I had lost and life has just been busy. I did order a phone keyboard though so hopefully i will have a bit more down time to work on this. Anyways please enjoy!

Dimitri let out a small sigh as Byleth walked beside him with her right hand in his left hand, he’d gotten extremely lucky that Byleth understood his feelings and returned them despite him being a beast. He also got lucky last night that he hadn’t caught a cold and they could finish off their journey to Fhirdiad today. He couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous though because if they arrived a touch to late in the day then they’d have to stay outside one more night while he transformed as he was sure to be surrounded by everyone when they saw him and time wasn’t exactly on his side. 

“Dimitri?” a voice asked in concern, Dimitri snapped from his thought and looked over at Byleth who was looking at him in concern, he gave her a smile.

“Yes my beloved?” he asked back, Byleth cheeks turned red and she couldn’t help but smile back at Dimitri, he’s been calling her that ever since this morning when he kissed her and confessed his feelings for her.

“Are you alright?” she shot back, Dimitri nodded and gave Byleth’s hand a comforting squeeze.

“Yes I am… I was just thinking about how I hope we arrive early enough to Fhirdiad so I don’t have to worry about keeping you guys out here for an extra night with me" Dimitri replied, Byleth studied Dimitri closely and then nodded.

“It would be nice if we didn’t have to sleep outside again but if we have to I know we would all be able to stay warm" Byleth noted, Dimitri couldn’t help but smile at Byleth. He knew that she meant that he would keep her warm while Seteth, Flayn and Dedue would either stay warm by using a campfire or by staying close to Seteth’s wyvern, either way as long as Byleth was warm he didn’t care how the others stayed warm.

“I’m glad to be of service of needed and if anything I-" Dimitri paused mid sentence as he could hear something that wasn't normal, Byleth looked at Dimitri in concern.

“What’s wrong Dimitri?” Byleth quietly asked, Dimitri didn’t respond right away as he listened closely to the sound, he recognized it as heavy footsteps, was there a demonic beast nearby?

“I’m hearing some heavy footsteps… it might be a demonic beast" Dimitri quietly replied as he looked at Byleth, she sighed as she could see that he wanted to go take a look and get rid of the problem before it became a problem for Faerghus in the future.

“Let’s go check it out… we can’t just leave it be if it’s a demonic beast" Byleth stated, Dimitri nodded and he looked back to the others.

“I can hear something nearby that has heavy footsteps, Byleth and I are going to check it out, you guys can choose whether to come with us or to keep going to Fhirdiad" Dimitri said, Dedue sighed, Dimitri has always put his people’s safety above his and even if this costs him his day he will stay out here another night.

“I am coming with you your majesty, you may be powerful in your werewolf form but we don’t know how much of your abilities transfer over to your human form” Dedue noted, Dimitri hesitated, Dedue was right. He may now be a werewolf but that doesn’t mean he has too many of his werewolf abilities as a human since he’s never really experimented.

“I shall accompany you as I cannot let the archbishop out of my sight when it comes to demonic beasts, she can get a little too reckless sometimes.” Seteth added as he pulled out an extra spear and threw it at Dimitri, Dimitri caught it easily.

“I’m coming too as someone has to heals any wounds” Flayn stated, Dimitri nodded and he led the group away from where they were and straight towards the noise.

“Dimitri… can you promise me something?” Byleth quietly asked after a few moments, Dimitri didn’t look back as he kept leading their group towards the noise.

“Of course my beloved" Dimitri quietly replied, Byleth swallowed nervously before she opened her mouth to speak.

“Promise me that you won’t do anything too reckless, I know Seteth said I was reckless but you’re far more reckless and without your fur or armor I’m worried about you" Byleth quietly said, Dimitri’s mind went blank for a moment. Byleth was right, he was quite reckless and it would be a bit different if he was in his armor or his werewolf form but with just his ripped up clothes he might not fare too well.

“Don’t worry my beloved I’ll be as safe as I can be" he quietly promised, Byleth nodded, satisfied with his promise but deep down she still worried about him getting hurt or killed. As they approached the noise Dimitri was hearing everyone could hear it and Seteth looked over at everyone as he took his wyverns reins and tightened his grip slightly, Flayn shuffled in front on him nervously. He knew that she could sense it as well as he that they were definitely getting closer to a demonic beast and a powerful one at that. As they approached a clearing there was indeed a large demonic beast there, eating a giant wolf, Byleth looked over at Dimitri who was focused on the demonic beast, she didn’t want him to start the encounter since he doesn’t have any protection right now.  
“I will draw the demonic beasts attention to me, from there we will need to take it down as soon as possible" Dedue quietly stated as he saw how Byleth was nervously looking at Dimitri, Dimitri looked over at Dedue.

“That would be for the best, just be careful Dedue, I don’t want to see anyone hurt" Dimitri quietly noted, Byleth relaxed slightly as Dimitri wasn’t going to charge out towards the demonic beast first with no protection. Dedue looked over at Seteth who gave Dedue a nod, letting him know that he was ready, Flayn looked up at Seteth and hopped off of the wyvern, she has to be ready to heal anyone that gets injured as wounds from demonic beasts cause infection quickly if they aren’t healed. Dedue readied his axe and shield as the demonic beast paused in eating its prey, it looked over at the group in the woods and with a battle cry Dedue charged out at the demonic beast. It let out a snarl as Dedue swung his axe at its face and caught the tip of its jaws with a hard blow, Dimitri charged out next and Byleth followed him quickly with Seteth and Flayn close behind her, Byleth extended the sword of the creator and swung it at the demonic beast, it rolled out of the way quickly and it spat acid at her. Byleth barely moved in time and was a little shocked as these types of demonic beasts have never spat acid before, perhaps it was because they died too quickly when everyone would attack at once. Byleth’s mind began to race as she realized that there’s so few of them right now and they might see some new attacks from the demonic beast that they’ve never seen used before which means there’s a higher risk of injuries happening.

“Watch out for any new attacks, we’ve never had to attack one of these demonic beasts with so few allies!” Byleth called out, the beast looked at Byleth and let out a cry as it spun around and used its tail as a weapon, everyone avoided the tail just in time and Dimitri hopped onto the demonic beasts head and stabbed at its eyes with his lance. The beast roared and rose a claw to its face and hit Dimitri off, he was flung off of the beast and hit the ground with a thud and looked up at it. The beast looked right at Dimitri and he knew that he now has the beasts attention for trying to remove its eyes. The beast charged at Dimitri and the ground violently shook, he struggled for balance but was able to ready his weapon and braced himself for its attack, it swung at him and he dodged it quickly, it rose another claw and Seteth struck the claw with a heavy blow. The beast swung its tail and caught Seteth’s wyvern, the wyvern let out a cry as it fell to the ground, Dimitri felt fear shoot through him as the wyvern hit hard and Seteth fell off the wyvern. The beast let out a roar and Dimitri looked away and jumped back with the teeth of the demonic beast missing him by inches, it let out a snort and Dimitri struck its jaws. The beast recoiled and Byleth struck the demonic beasts hind claws with her sword, the beast went onto its hind legs and fell backwards, narrowly missing Seteth, Dedue, Flayn and Byleth. Dimitri, Dedue and Byleth jumped up onto the demonic beasts exposed belly and began to attack it, the beast roared and rolled over onto its belly quickly, squishing them all for a few moments as it got up. Flayn quickly casted a spell at the beast as she saw that the air was knocked out of everyone. The beast looked at Flayn and took a charge at her while spitting acid at her, Flayn dodged the acid and the beast paused and snarled as she avoided the acid and struck its eyes with a light spell and blinding it. The beast shook its head and Dimitri recovered from being rolled onto first, they have to end this quickly before the beast recovers and continues its assault as no one can keep up with the barrage of attacks for long. Dimitri charged forward and as the beast stopped shaking its head Dimitri dug the spear into the demonic beasts side and ripped its skin and caused a large wound. The beast turned and hit Dimitri with its muzzle, Dimitri was sent flying again and hit the ground, pain shot through him as he landed flat on his back with the snow barely able to cushion his fall.

“Your majesty!” Dedue called out as he charged the demonic beast and struck the other side with his axe, Dimitri felt his world spinning as he looked up and saw Dedue and Byleth attempting to grab the beasts attention. He went to get up but pain shot through him and Flayn ran over to his side, her hands were glowing brightly, he felt confused for a moment and as he looked to the side he could see blood. Had he been struck?

“Hold on for a moment Dimitri, it’s not bad as only the tip of the tooth caught you" Flayn stated as she put her hand to a wound in his chest and began to heal it. Dimitri sat there helplessly as he watched Byleth and Dedue fighting the beast off, he hadn’t felt hit chest get opened up which was good and bad. It was good because he didn’t make any noise to attract any more attention to him but it was bad because that means his body must be growing numb and with all of this strain he might shift earlier than expected. Flayn’s hands stopped glowing and Dimitri sat upright away as the beast roared and struck both Dedue and Byleth with a claw, the scent of blood filled the air and Dimitri felt panic flare up in his chest. Was that Byleth or Dedue? He looked over at Flayn who backed up from him and he looked back at the beast.

“Go make sure Seteth, Dedue and Byleth are alright, now" Dimitri growled in a contorted voice, Flayn nodded and ran towards Byleth and Dedue first as she saw Seteth finally getting up slowly with his wyvern. She looked back briefly at Dimitri who was charging the beast with a look of fury in his eyes, she made it over to Dedue and Byleth quickly and was taken aback by the wound in Dedue’s side. She knelt down and quickly began to try and heal it, Byleth slowly sat up and saw Dedue’s wound and flinched. The strike was meant for her and yet he took the full brunt of it, she began to try and help Flayn heal his wound as guilt washed over her.

“Go help… his majesty… I’ll be alright" Dedue stated in a pained tone, Byleth paused and looked at Flayn who gave her a reassuring nod and Byleth looked back over to see that the beast was bringing its claw down onto Dimitri. Dimitri wasn’t moving and as the beasts claw drove into Dimitri and then the ground Byleth picked up her sword.

“Dimitri!” Byleth shouted in desperation and anger, she extended her sword and the beast let out a roar as the blade whipped a wound into its other side but it didn’t budge as its claw that was on top of Dimitri tightened. The beast looked down as its claw twitched and Byleth felt hope flare up in her chest, Dimitri was still conscious and attempting to rejoin the fight!

“Archbishop, we have to do something or Dimitri will be crushed!” Seteth called from his wyvern, Byleth charged the demonic beast.

“Go for its eyes and try to stun it!” Byleth shouted, Seteth nodded and threw his spear at the beasts eye with a strength he hasn’t felt in ages, the beast reared up and stumbled backwards, Byleth struck its jaws it backed up even more and to Byleth’s relief Dimitri shot out of the hole the beast had him in the only thing was that he wasn’t in his human form as he was once again a werewolf. Byleth quickly realized that he must’ve somehow forced his transformation to help them take out the demonic beast. Dimitri looked at her and she gave him a nod, Dimitri went onto all fours and charged the beast, he went for its neck but the beast had recovered and batted Dimitri with a claw, he was quick enough to catch himself on his paws though as he was sent flying to the ground. Pride surged through him as he could feel that he was gaining even more control in this werewolf form, he readied himself for another strike when his ears perked up at a new noise, he sniffed the air and could smell someone approaching quickly. Byleth noticed Dimitri’s quick pause and went to ask him what was wrong but she heard the demonic beast spit and Dimitri avoided the attack and a blur came out of the shadows of the forest.

“Damn demonic beast, get out of Fraldarius’ and Faerghus!” the voice called, Byleth felt relief wash over her as she recognized Felix charging the beast. The beast snarled and went to strike Felix but was interrupted as a light spell and a fire spell struck it, the beast began to back up and Felix struck it’s jaws, the beast was barely able to react as Dimitri used this chance and charged forward and sliced its neck open with razor sharp claws. The beast shrieked and spat blood and acid into the air in a desperate attempt to get its attackers to stop attacking, Seteth dove for Dedue and Flayn, he got off of his wyvern as it shielded them and Dimitri ran towards Byleth and grabbed her by his cloak and pulled her into the safety of the trees.

“Dimitri, Felix is in trouble" Byleth whispered, Dimitri whipped around and saw Felix struggling to avoid the demonic beasts constant spewing of acid and blood into the air, Dimitri ran back out and as he ran for Felix he turned and his jaws went wide. Dimitri grabbed Felix's cloaks collar in his teeth and ran towards Byleth, the smell of Felix's fear invaded his nose. As he took Felix over to Byleth and dropped him Felix turned and swung his blade, he struck Dimitri’s right shoulder and Dimitri let out a whimper. Felix removed his blade and went to strike again when Byleth parried the blow, Byleth’s eyes met Felix's.

“Felix stop" Byleth ordered, Felix felt confused but put his blade back into its sheath.

“What is the damned beast doing with you and where’s the boar?” he spat back as he looked around the clearing to see the demonic beast beginning to collapse and stop spitting blood and acid into the air.

“Felix… this ‘beast' is Dimitri" Byleth replied, Felix's eyes went wide as he looked at the beast in confusion, Dimitri looked at him with a clear gaze and Felix went pale.

“Felix are you alr- wait isn’t that the beast from the war we’ve been worried about?” a new shocked voice asked, Dimitri, Byleth and Felix looked to see Annette and Mercedes vlose by looking at Dimitri in shock.

“This isn’t a beast, it’s a werewolf and it’s Dimitri" Byleth replied as she pat his head, Dimitri looked down as Annette just looked stunned, Mercedes however approached.

“Oh dear… how did this happen?” she asked, Felix shook his head and looked to Byleth who shrugged, Dimitri didn’t make so much as a noise as an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

“Is everyone alright?” Seteth asked as he approached, everyone except for Dimitri looked up at Seteth.

“We're fine but very confused about Dimitri being this… werewolf" Mercedes replied, Seteth sighed and looked around the group. Byleth looked away from Seteth as Dimitri shifted uncomfortably, Dimitri let out a small whimper that only Byleth could hear and his ears drooped, Byleth kissed his muzzle and he looked at her briefly before looking back down at the snow covered ground.

“We only learned this recently ourselves when we encountered Dimitri outside the Monastery in a feral state, the archbishop was able to calm him down and bring him back. Since then we’ve watched Dimitri turn every night with today and one other day being an exception as he forced himself into this form" Seteth explained as he looked at Dimitri, knowing that he forces himself to transform today. Seteth won’t say it here but he is grateful for Dimitri turning into his werewolf state as it may have saved his life and the archbishop as Byleth wouldn’t know what to do if Dimitri got hurt or killed.

“So you hid this from all of us… I can see why though" Annette sadly said as she saw Dimitri hadn’t remotely budged from his spot and he was still staring at the ground.

“I can too but…” Felix trailed off as he looked at Dimitri and crossed his arms like a child who is upset would.

“But?” Byleth asked in curiosity, Dimitri looked up into Felix's ruby orbs and he could tell that Felix was not happy but not super upset either.

“I always called him a boar not a wolf, I have to change what I call him now" Felix complained, a stunned silence filled the air and Dimitri’s ears perked up and twitched in amusement. Was that really Felix's biggest problem with all of this? That or was Felix hunting at something far darker, Dimitri inwardly flinched as he remembered how Felix called him a beast craving blood a few years ago. Byleth studied Dimitri as he was studying Felix now, she gently rubbed his head and his tail twitched happily and he lost focus on what he was doing in favor of how good Byleth's head rubs were to him in this form, Annette giggled.

“He seems more like a puppy with Byleth" she mused, Dimitri didn’t even bother snorting as Byleth stopped rubbing his head briefly.

“He’s probably only like this with me" Byleth stated, hoping that she was right since she didn’t really want to share Dimitri, he gave her an amused look as he could smell her scent, she was possessive of him and he loved it. If only he could kiss her or take her in this form right now he would!

“Well now that we have the demonic beast dealt with and this boar tamed, what do we do about getting him into a city?” Felix asked in a cold tone.

“We don’t… we’ve actually been outdoors the past few nights” Seteth replied, Mercedes and Annette looked completely stunned.

“So no one here has slept well?” Mercedes asked, Byleth thought about her answer carefully while Flayn smiled.

“We’ve been doing just fine, besides Byleth has Dimitri as her personal heater" she blurted out, Dimitri grew hot under his fur and Byleth felt a bit if heat at her cheeks as a light blush grew in them, she didn’t want that to made known.

“Are you serious?” Felix asked in shock as he looked straight at Byleth, he couldn’t imagine her being so close to the boar while he was in this form, as a human sure that’d be alright but there’s a good chance no one knows Dimitri's full strength in this form.

“Yes, besides, I don’t see a problem with it, it’s cold here and I don’t handle the cold too well" Byleth snapped back, unhappy with how Felix was giving Dimitri a dirty look.

“I agree and one more night out here won’t kill us" Dedue added as he kept an eye on Felix who threw his hands up into the air.

“Fine, do whatever you want but I am NOT staying out here until tomorrow, I’m heading back to Fraldarius castle for tonight. I’ll come see if you’re still alive tomorrow" Felix stated as he walked away, Annette sighed.

“I’m going to go calm him down, we’ll be back tomorrow but if anyone else would like to come join us we wouldn’t mind" she said as she looked among the group, Byleth stayed right by Dimitri but Mercedes went over to Annette’s side.

“I’ll come with you Annie as I can help you try to calm Felix down by making him a cup of tea maybe" Mercedes noted, Annette looked around the group but when no one else moved she left with Mercedes.

“Your friend is… a bit to harsh sometimes, he could use a little more tact" Seteth finally said, Byleth nodded and looked over at Seteth.

“Felix hasn’t changed at all… we shouldn’t worry about him right now though as we should find shelter for the night" Byleth explained, everyone looked at Dimitri and he shuffled uncomfortably, of course they’d look to him as he knows all the best places here in Faerghus. Dimitri thought carefully before remember a small cave nearby that isn’t as spacious as the others but it would still provide protection from the elements. Dimitri butted Byleth with his head and began to walk away, everyone looked at each other and nodded before following Dimitri, Byleth quickly made her way to Dimitri’s side. The walked beside each other in silence for quite awhile until they found the cave Dimitri had wanted to stay in, he went in and without even a second thought he lied down against one of the walls. The others came in and while the others looked around for a place to rest Byleth went over to Dimitri or ‘personal space heater’s as Flayn puts it and sat down beside him and leaned against him. Dimitri shifted to let Byleth find a bit more warmth and comfort against him and once she let out a content sigh Dimitri smiled.

“It looks like we’re all ready for a good rest right now" Flayn finally said, Dimitri looked over to see that she was talking to Seteth in particular.

“Yes and even though we’ll be sleeping outside again we will sleep well after that fight and tomorrow we can hopefully sleep in a bed" Seteth admitted as he covered Flayn up with another cloak, Byleth toughed Dimitri's head and he looked over to see her looking at him.

“Thank you Dimitri" she thanked, Dimitri felt confused, he doesn’t know how he earned a thank you but he can’t really protest either. Dimitri licked Byleth’s nose affectionately and Byleth smiled from ear to ear, Dimitri might be a werewolf but he’s still such a sweet man and Byleth wouldn’t trade him for anything. Byleth hugged Dimitri’s head and slowly their eyes began to close and soon enough they were both sleeping and Seteth smiled as he looked at Dedue who only gave a brief nod of acknowledgement. They were so close to the end of the journey to Fhirdiad and no matter what they must keep Dimitri and Byleth protected from all danger that may come their way, for now though it was time to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may or may not be the end of the Journey chapters. Not sure just yet but I'm hoping I got Felix down as he's a bit harder for me to write. Anywho I will do my best to work on other chapters once my keyboard arrives and when I have down time. Until next chapter you all have a good one!


	10. How to stop a flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Ingrid come to see Byleth and Dimitri but Sylvain still has a habit of hitting on women, Dimitri wants this to stop as he doesn't like anyone hitting on Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I finally got some time to myself to work on my fanfictions again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed writing it due to Sylvain's usual behaviour

Byleth walked into Dimitri’s study and found him at his desk working on some papers that were on his desk with a neat pile beside him on either side, it had been a week since they’d returned to Fhirdiad and Dimitri has been pretty much locked in his study for most days and then snuck out at night which is the only time she’s really seen him. She closed the door and Dimitri looked up a bit startled but quickly relaxed as he saw Byleth approaching him, he smiled.

“Hello beloved, what brings you here?” Dimitri asked, Byleth said nothing as she eyed up the papers beside him on his right and saw a small part of a plate behind them, as Byleth got closer she found that there was uneaten food on the plate.

“I came to check up on you… you haven’t eaten yet" she replied in a worried tone, Dimitri paused in his work and looked at the plate of food beside him, he bit his lower lip, he’s barely stopped to eat due to how much work has piled up and now he’s worrying his beloved. Perhaps he should’ve eaten a little bit of it or begin to eat it now so that Byleth’s mind can be at ease? He snapped from his thoughts as Byleth was now beside him and was gently moving the papers he was working on to the side.

“Beloved?” Dimitri asked as he looked up at her, Byleth gently moved the plate of food in front of him and she kissed the top of his head.

“Please eat something, I know it’s not meat but later on when night comes we can go out and hunt for some" Byleth said in a pleasing tone, Dimitri said nothing as he couldn’t help but feel the desire to please her arise. He silently cursed his werewolf instincts as they cause him to listen to Byleth no matter what as he wants to keep her happy as she is his. He sighed and began to eat the food, it was simply a bit of oatmeal and toast which was quite cold now as it was past lunch time but at least he won’t burn his tongue now. He devoured it quickly and Byleth smiled as he quickly ate and finished off all of his food, good, at least he’s eating something as a human, Dimitri opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it as a guard opened the door and came in.

“Your majesty, Margrave Gautier is here to see you" the guard stated, Dimitri felt confused, what was Sylvain doing here? He never summoned him to Fhirdiad.

“Very well, I shall meet him in the main hall shortly" Dimitri said, the guard bowed and left and Byleth sighed, looks like everyone is eager to see Dimitri as mostly everyone believes that he was away so long due to being injured by a demonic beast.

“Do you think we should tell Sylvain the truth?” Byleth asked as she looked over at Dimitri, he looked thoughtful before he shook his head.

“No… I don’t want him to know just yet" he replied, Byleth felt confused as she knows that he, Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid were all childhood friends and they could surely be trusted, she pushed the thought away as Dimitri stood up, he stretched and yawned which ended up showing his ‘fangs to Byleth, she smiled a little bit.

“You should probably refrain from yawning in front of anyone who doesn’t know the truth as you can clearly see your fangs" Byleth noted, Dimitri stopped yawned and stretching, he grinned at Byleth and pulled Byleth tight to him.

“So now we’re calling my canines fangs?” he asked in a teasing tone that sent shivers down Byleth’s spine, Byleth loved hearing him tease with her as he knew how to make Byleth squirm sometimes.

“Yes, now let’s go greet Sylvain and not keep him waiting longer than needed.” Byleth replied, Dimitri chuckled and let Byleth go, they left the study and made their way to the main hall where Sylvain was waiting with Ingrid.

“Hello Sylvain and Ingrid, what brings you two here?” Dimitri greeted in a calm tone as he and Byleth approached the pair, they turned and Sylvain smiled as he saw Byleth while Ingrid suppressed a sigh. She knows that Sylvain is still a giant flirt with every girl and keeping him in check since he’s become Margrave Gautier has been difficult.

“Hello your majesty, it’s good to see you and hello Byleth, you’re still looking as beautiful as ever" Sylvain greeted, Ingrid mentally face palmed herself while Byleth could hear Dimitri growling in a very quiet tone beside her, she sighed.

“Knock it off Sylvain, I don’t appreciate you hitting on me" Byleth noted as she knew she has to keep Dimitri calm, especially if he wasn’t ready to tell Sylvain and Ingrid the truth.

“You’re no fun Byleth, you should loosen up a bit because it’s not like you have someone you’re with" Sylvain said as he casually put his hands behind his head, Byleth went to reply but Dimitri’s left hand grabbed her right one before she could respond.

“Actually Sylvain, she’s mine" Dimitri stated in a bit of a frustrated tone with a little bit of a growl in it, Sylvain's hands dropped as his and Ingrid's eyes widened in shock.

“You two are courting?! When did this happen!?” Sylvain blurted out in shock, Dimitri snorted and Byleth gave Dimitri’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“We started courting not long ago so I’d really appreciate it if you didn't hit on me" Byleth replied.

“I’ll do my best not too but it’ll be tough considering it’s what I’m good at" Sylvain said as he quickly recovered from the initial shock of the news, Dimitri stiffened beside Byleth, even after being told not to there’s a chance Sylvain would still hit on his mate!

“I’ll stay close by and scold him if I need to" Ingrid quickly put in as she noticed how tense Dimitri was at the moment.

“Which isn’t any different than usual” Sylvain shot back as he looked over at Ingrid, she sighed and shook her head.

“You’re impossible Sylvain” Ingrid stated with an uneasy and sad tone, she had actually been crushing on the nobleman for sometime despite his flirtatious tendencies as she has a feeling that once Sylvain has a woman he will calm down.

“He might be impossible but he’d better watch it or I’ll make him regret ever hitting on Byleth" Dimitri growled in a low, dark tone, Sylvain didn’t seem fazed by Dimitri’s tone as he only smiled at the king.

“You always say such menacing things but you never actually carry through with them unless it’s been the enemy and I’m clearly not an enemy" Sylvain pointed out, Byleth swallowed nervously. That may have been true in the past but Byleth is almost certain that since Dimitri and her have starting courting that he wouldn’t hold back on protecting her from danger and he wouldn’t hesitate to hurt those closest to him if they were to try and take her away from him due to his werewolf tendencies. Dimitri pulled Byleth close to him protectively and Byleth could hear a faint growl coming from him, she has to do something before he somehow turns before it’s night again.

“Don’t push your luck Sylvain" Dimitri warned in a very cold tone at this point, Sylvain frowned as he saw how serious Dimitri truly was about the situation, Sylvain sighed.

“Geez, calm down your majesty, I’ve never seen you get so fired up about a girl before" Sylvain stated, Dimitri snorted, he has to find a way to stop Sylvain's behaviour once and for all.

“Sylvain you need to watch your tone with his majesty" Ingrid scolded, Byleth could tell that the tension in the room was rising and she needed to find a way to stop the tension.

“That and you never answered the question as to what you were doing here" Byleth pointed out, the tension seemed to cease and Byleth felt relieved as Dimitri even stopped growling, Sylvain put his hands behind his head and he smiled.

“I came to check up on his majesty, everyone heard about how the demonic beast got him and he was recovering at the Monastery” Sylvain stated in a calm and casual tone. Byleth couldn’t help but wonder if anything could ever stop Sylvain from being so carefree all the time, she understands that he may take his duties seriously but other than that he’s just too carefree.

“I'm fine, things just got a little dicey out there with the demonic beast is all" Dimitri lied, unsure of what game Sylvain was currently playing because he’s certain that Sylvain isn’t done hitting on Byleth yet. Dimitri tried to think of a way into trying to scare Sylvain but he could only think of one solution and he didn’t like it nor did he really want to do it but if Sylvain pulls anything he will do it.

“Heh, a little dicey, your majesty what you call a little dicey almost put Faerghus in a bad state, we wouldn’t be able to go on without you" Sylvain shot back, Dimitri shrugged.

“I’m not dead though” Dimitri shot back, Byleth sighed, there goes Dimitri, brushing off even the worst of things, Sylvain shook his head.

“Whatever you say your majesty, now back to you and Byleth courting” Sylvain stated, changing the subject once again, Dimitri sighed.

“Yes, we are courting and that’s all you need to know Sylvain now please leave the subject alone” Dimitri growled, he didn’t want anyone prying about his personal business with Byleth as she is his and what they do is of no concern to anyone else.

“Still touchy it seems… very well, I’ll let p for now” Sylvain stated, Dimitri frowned, he didn’t like Sylvain’s statement one bit and Dimitri could smell that Sylvain was going to keep pushing for answers. That or he’s going to end up doing something stupid with Byleth and Dimitri is going to lose his mind at Sylvain… or show him why no one messes with Byleth.

“Sylvain just let it go” Ingrid stated with a sigh, Sylvain only nodded but Dimitri and Byleth knew that this was only temporary as Sylvain has a tendency to do things even after saying he won’t do it.

“Right… let’s go ahead and enjoy a nice cup of tea for a bit, then from there we can see about getting some training in” Byleth stated, trying to make light of what was going on, Dimitri looked over and caught Byleth’s eye and she knew that if they were training he wouldn’t hold back against Sylvain. 

“That sounds good to me, let’s go!” Sylvain happily noted as he looked over at Ingrid, she sighed and Dimitri turned with Byleth and the group began to walk away silently. Byleth touched Dimitri’s left hand and gave him a concerned look and Dimitri looked over and gave Byleth a small reassuring smile while trying to ignore the headache brewing right now, it was minor but he knows he has to keep an eye on it. They walked to the study and Dimitri had Dedue bring everyone some tea where they quietly discussed what had happened in Faerghus the last few weeks while Dimitri was gone in the Monastery. As time went on Dimitri found the headache getting worse and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate, damn it… this isn’t good at all!  
“Are you alright your majesty?” Ingrid finally asked, Dimitri looked over at Ingrid and realized that he was so focused on his headache that he wasn’t paying attention the last few minutes, he shook his head.

“No, I’ve got a nasty headache… perhaps I should lie down for a bit" Dimitri admitted as he rubbed his temples, everyone looked concerned except for Byleth who was a little more alarmed than anything else. She could tell that he was going to shift soon, even though it was only late afternoon, had Sylvain hitting on her somehow cause Dimitri to have an early transformation? Byleth didn’t have time to think about it as Dimitri stood up and left the room, she sighed.

“I hope his majesty is alright…. I’ve never seem him look that bad before" Ingrid stated after a moment, Byleth looked over and swallowed nervously she's going to have to play along with them for now.

“He’s been under a lot of pressure since he’s returned from the Monastery, I’m sure he’ll be fine" Sylvain noted in a dismissing tone. Ingrid didn’t look so sure as she looked down to the ground and sipped at her tea, she wants to believe Sylvain but even Byleth seems concerned which means that Dimitri probably isn’t as well as Sylvain thinks.

“I hope you’re right Sylvain" Ingrid mumbled in a concerned tone, Byleth felt unsure of what to say but she has to find a way to see Dimitri at some point today as she has a feeling that once he shifts it’ll be difficult for her to leave and see him without Ingrid or Sylvain following her at night.

“I’m sure all he needs is a bit of rest… why don’t we go train for a little bit?” Byleth suggested, trying to keep as calm as she could, Sylvain looked over and his eyes lit up.

“A chance to train with someone as beautiful as you sounds good to me" he admitted as he attempted to flirt with Byleth, Ingrid inwardly groaned, of course the moment Dimitri is gone Sylvain goes and hits on Byleth.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t do so, we don’t want his majesty to hear us and then try to force himself to come train with us" Ingrid shot back, Byleth bit her lower lip, Ingrid was right but she doesn’t know that Dimitri is more than likely leaving Faerghus for the day.

“You’re really no fun Ingrid… but you are correct” Sylvain admitted in a disappointed tone, Byleth began to panic mentally as she needed to try and keep the pair busy, Dedue walked in at that moment and they all looked towards him.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s no fun or not, we do not want his majesty to get I’ll so soon after his return" Dedue stated in a calm tone as he gave Byleth a quick glance that said he had seen Dimitri leaving the palace.

“Yeah I get it… it’s just so boring here sometimes as no one wants to do anything" Sylvain noted, Byleth went to give Sylvain a suggestion when Seteth came in.  
“Archbishop, may I have a moment of your time?” he asked, Byleth nodded and got up, she went to the door and Seteth took her outside into the hall and shut the door, he looked around quickly before looking back at Byleth.

“What’s wrong Seteth?” she asked, he sighed and handed Byleth a coat , she felt confused as she took it.

“You’re going to need this after I tell you what’s going on… I’ve learned that Dimitri keeps shifting so early because he’s your mate but with Sylvain hitting on you that’s considered a challenge to an alpha and I have no idea if Dimitri will be himself tonight because of it" Seteth quietly explained, Byleth felt stunned.

“What do you mean Seteth?” Byleth asked in concern, Seteth swallowed nervously as he took a deep breath.

“When I passed Dimitri his eye had a yellow, feral tinge to them… I’m worried that after Sylvain hit on you Dimitri’s feral side will show itself again" he quietly replied, Byleth wanted to ask him how he knew about Sylvain hitting on her but at the same time they were in the main entrance, Byleth nodded.

“Alright, I’m going to go after Dimitri and see if I can keep him calm" she mumbled, Seteth nodded at her.

“May the goddess grant you speed as Dimitri might not be human for much longer today after what’s happened" Seteth admitted, Byleth said nothing as she reopened the door to the room real quick.

“My apologies but I must go for now, I’ll be back tomorrow as I’ve got some Arch bishop duties" Byleth lied, Sylvain and Ingrid nodded.

“I shall see you tomorrow beautiful" Sylvain flirted, Byleth left without another word and took off down the hall quickly and quietly, Seteth was right behind her.

“I shall grab Flayn and we shall find somewhere to camp out for tonight to make this look more believable" Seteth stated, Byleth gave him a nod and he left her side. As Byleth ran through the halls and out of the palace she couldn’t help but wonder how Dimitri escaped so fast. Surely someone saw him leaving quite fast unless he knows of a secret passage outside and then in that case it’ll take awhile to find him. Byleth ran out of the city gates and found that she was correct about Dimitri taking a different route out of the palace as she couldn’t spot any of his boot prints in the road, she sighed and k we she had to look for him but where could he possibly be out here? Byleth began to look around the area for him and began to grow worried when she saw nothing, as time went on and the sun went down she silently cursed her luck until she heard his distressed cries nearby. She ran towards the source as fast as she could and as she ran his cries faded into a powerful howl and Byleth couldn’t help but think about how anyone nearby could’ve easily heard him. As she ran forward Byleth felt more and more worried, Dimitri couldn’t have gotten too far, could he? She froze when a blonde blur of fur shot out of the forest at her and tackled her down, her shoulders were pinned down and as she looked up she was in terror, Dimitri was in his werewolf form but his eye was a feral yellow color and not its typical blue color. He leaned in and Byleth braced herself to be bitten but was proven wrong when he licked her face, Byleth felt confused now as she looked up at Dimitri again, he still had her pinned but was calm. Byleth struggled to find her voice as this is not how she expected him to react in his feral state as the first time she saw him he'd attacked her and Seteth. Course being around Dimitri at a constant and courting him has probably caused his feral side to recognize her as his mate, which isn’t a bad thing but she doesn’t really like him licking her face too much.

“Dimitri… it’s Byleth, I need you to come back to me" Byleth finally said in a calm tone, Dimitri closed his eye and winced in pain, he stumbled off of Byleth and shook his head with a growl, Byleth got up and went to Dimitri's side and waited for him to gain control. After a few moments he stopped growling and opened his eye and it was once again blue, he looked over at Byleth in confusion.

“It’s alright Dimitri, I wasn’t hurt at all" she stated, Dimitri nodded and got up on his hind legs, he drew her into a hug and put his head on top if Byleth’s, he couldn’t help but feel lucky as his feral side had come out and his beloved had to snap him back into reality again. Byleth hugged Dimitri back briefly before releasing him, Dimitri released her as well and backed up slightly, his ears drooped and he let out a sudden whimper as he could smell Sylvain and Ingrid approaching. Byleth felt confused as she didn’t understand what was happening yet.

“Byleth!” she heard Ingrid call, Byleth's eyes went wide in realization and she mentioned for Dimitri to go hide in some nearby bushes, he nodded and ran into the bushes and hid himself the best he could and kept an eye on Byleth as Ingrid and Sylvain emerged from the shadows.

“Thank goodness we caught up to you!” Sylvain stated as he was breathing hard, Byleth felt a little confused, had they followed her out here?

“How long have you been following me?” Byleth asked in an unimpressed tone, she wanted to keep Dimitri’s secret but she was so focused on finding him that she didn’t cover her tracks too well.

“We saw your footprints trail away from the path when we went out for a walk and as we followed your footprints we heard the beast howling" Ingrid admitted, Byleth bit her lower lip and silently cursed herself out for not being more discreet.

“Well I’m fine out here, there’s no beast around" Byleth noted, Sylvain went over and smiled at Byleth and Dimitri tensed up.

“We can see that, now why don’t we go back to Fhirdiad? From there we can maybe hit the pub and I’ll buy you a drink" Sylvain suggested as he put a hand on her shoulder.

“No thank you" Byleth stated in a firm voice, Sylvain’s smile only grew though.

“Look I know you’re courting his majesty but you can have a bit of fun" Sylvain said as he moved his arm to being around Byleth’s back, Dimitri’s instincts flared up and he could care less of what he said earlier, no one touches his mate! Dimitri growled and came out of the bushes, Ingrid gasped and as Sylvain looked at Dimitri his eyes went wide and he pulled Byleth behind him.

“That’s the beast" Ingrid gasped in shock, Byleth saw that Sylvain was shaking as Ingrid backed up and she couldn’t help but smile as Dimitri approached Sylvain and Sylvain was backing up.

“S-stay back!” Sylvain called out in a fearful tone, Byleth looked over at Dimitri who was only glaring at Sylvain but once he caught Byleth’s eye he looked satisfied and she knew that he was aiming to scare Sylvain now even though it meant he was revealing his identity.

“Alright Dimitri, you can stop scaring Sylvain now… I’m sure he’s learned his lesson" Byleth coolly stated as she went over to Dimitri, Sylvain and Ingrid just stared in shock.

“Is the beast truly…” Ingrid trailed off as she studied the beast and found that one eye had an eyepatch exactly like Dimitri’s with the other one being a bright blue color.

“When did this happen?!”Sylvain blurted, Dimitri shrugged and put his head on top of Byleth’s as she had made it over to him.

“Dimitri’s been the beast this whole time… he’s only recently gained control though" Byleth replied as she reached her left arm up and patted Dimitri’s head, he let out a content sigh as Sylvain and Ingrid calmed down but didn’t approach. He may not have kept his secret like he wanted to but at least Sylvain seems to realize that trying to get close to Byleth is futile.

“Ah so when he was at the monastery it was because he had just regained control and not because of a demonic beast" Ingrid stated in realization, Byleth nodded and Sylvain sighed, great… one of the women he thought he could still flirt with has a beast of a man, literally.

“I never thought that his majesty was the beast” he finally mumbled in shock, Ingrid could only nod in agreement.

“I know, I felt the same way at first but… it now makes sense that he disappeared at night" Byleth pointed out.

“That is true… judging by how his majesty left though we can only assume this is a secret" Ingrid added.

“That is correct, Felix, Mercedes, Dedue, Annette, Seteth, Flayn, you two and myself are the only ones that know about Dimitri being a werewolf" Byleth stated, Sylvain sighed.

“Oh course Felix already knows about this… I cant believe he didn’t tell me as I’m one of his best friends" Sylvain complained, Ingrid rolled her eyes.

“You’re too busy flirting all the time to listen to what we say most times anyways" she pointed out, Sylvain frowned at her.

“I do not!” he protested, Ingrid threw her hands up in defeat and Dimitri couldn’t help but feel amused, he could smell their scents and they both gave off one that said they wanted to be together but were just too frustrated with each other. He'll have to see about trying to get them together if that is the case as it could stop Sylvain’s flirtatious behaviour completely, Dimitri began to throw ideas around in his head until Byleth moved from under him, he let out a low whine and she turned around. She motioned for him to lower his head and he did so, she kissed him on the muzzle and his ears perked up as his tail twitched happily, he pushed his forehead to Byleth’s and let out aa happy snort. Sylvain and Ingrid looked at the two and then back at each other, sharing a look that said that they should leave the two be for now, Ingrid coughed into her hand and Dimitri and Byleth looked over.

“We will meet you two back at the castle and don’t worry your majesty, we won’t tell anyone your secret" Ingrid stated, Sylvain nodded.

“Have fun you two" Sylvain said as he turned around, Ingrid slapped him on the back of the head, knowing that there was a hidden meaning behind his words. He chuckled and the two walked away, leaving Dimitri and Byleth on their own, Byleth looked at Dimitri who looked amused.

“What’s up Dimitri?” she asked, without thinking, Dimitri went to speak but only animal voices came out, he sighed and Byleth giggled.

“It’s alright Dimitri, you can tell me later on" she assured him, Dimitri looked back at Byleth and rubbed his muzzle against her cheek affectionately, things didn’t go exactly as planned but at least they worked out. For now though he wanted to spend time with his mate until he changed back and they had to return to Fhirdiad castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and until next time I hope you all have an amazing time!


	11. Going too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Byleth get some alone time but with Dimitri's instincts and Byleth's teasing they may just go a bit too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been doing a little bit more work on my fanfictions as I've had some more time recently and have completed another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!

Byleth sighed as she closed another book on the history of Faerghus and looked out of the library window, it’s been a month since the incident where Dimitri was feral in a few moments and ever since then Byleth was concerned for Dimitri whenever he turned, she thought that reading would help calm her nerves but she was wrong.

“Archbishop are you alright?” a voice asked from behind her, Byleth jumped a little as the voice startled her and as she turned and saw Seteth she relaxed.

“I wish I could say yes but… I’m concerned about Dimitri ever since the incident of him going a bit feral last month" Byleth replied, Seteth sighed, ever since that incident he has noticed that she’s been keeping an eye on Dimitri a bit more but they can’t just stay here in Fhirdiad. They have to return to the Monastery at some point as Byleth has other duties to attend to.

“I understand your concern archbishop but we cannot continue to remain here in Fhirdiad when you are needed back at the monastery to attend to your other duties" Seteth stated in a sympathetic voice, Byleth sighed and looked away. Seteth was correct not his one but Byleth hated the idea of leaving Dimitri by himself for long periods, what if he goes feral and she isn’t there to help calm him down and get him back on track? What if he ends up hurting someone or killing them? He’d feel awful and never forgive himself, she knows this and yet… she has to do her other duties too.

“I know Seteth” Byleth finally mumbled, Seteth frowned deeply as he could only pretend to know what was going through Byleth’s head right now. Course he should’ve thought about this before he tried to push Dimitri and Byleth together, Seteth was at a loss as what to say now as he was never one to help console someone as he preferred to work and watch over Flayn.

“Perhaps you should spend some quality time with Dimitri before we have to go?” Flayn suggested as she came over, Seteth and Byleth looked over and Seteth's frown deepened even further.

“Flayn! How long have you been there for?” he asked in a disappointed tone, Flayn was unfazed by this though and smiled proudly as neither of them knew she’d been there since the start of this conversation.

“I wouldn’t worry about that brother… but you have to admit that I’m right, Byleth won’t just leave Dimitri so why not spend some quality time with him beforehand" Flayn replied, Seteth sighed.

“I… suppose you are correct Flayn but there might not be enough time" Seteth shot back, Byleth quickly thought over Flayn’s words, that would help ease her mind a little bit before they left.

“Seteth, one more night here won’t hurt us and then tomorrow we can fly back to the monastery, I promise" Byleth noted, choosing her words carefully, Seteth rubbed his temples.

“Very well Archbishop, I shall let you have one more night here as you have made a promise and you’ve never broken one as of yet" Seteth said in a resigned tone, Byleth smiled and Flayn grinned.

“Perfect! I’m off to find Chef Deddles then!” Flatbed excited stated and then left the room as fast as she could, Byleth shook her head, Flayn always has so much energy.

“Good luck finding her later on" Byleth noted to Seteth as she too left the room, she felt relieved as she walked away from where Seteth was and closer to Dimitri’s study. As she opened the door she felt a little stunned to see that Dimitri wasn’t in his study, which was odd since she swore he was here before.

“Looking for me beloved?” a familiar voice asked from behind her, Byleth turned and saw Dimitri there with a smile on his face, Byleth nodded.

“Of course I was looking for you, I convinced Seteth to let us stay another day so I could spend some time with you" Byleth replied, Dimitri chuckled.

“Seteth is a stubborn old man that’s hard to convince, I’m glad you were able to do so" Dimitri admitted as he drank in his beloveds scent. He felt an urge to make her his permanently rise but he pushed it away, now was not the time for that.

“I’m glad too… anyways, what would you like to do?” Byleth asked, Dimitri didn’t reply right away as he kissed Byleth on the lips in a dominating but gentle way, when they separated Dimitri's eyes looked into Byleth’s.

“I’m down to do anything you want my beloved, as long as its not ice skating as I’m not the best teacher and you’re not exactly the best at it" Dimitri teased. Byleth puffed her cheeks out briefly but couldn’t help but giggle, he wasn’t wrong that’s for sure.

“If you were using skates and not paws then maybe you would’ve done a better job at teaching" Byleth suggested, Dimitri chuckled.

“Oh? Would you like me to try and teach you again?” Dimitri asked, Byleth shook her head and got closer to Dimitri, his cheeks heated up as he blushed.

“No… I think I’d much rather have some alone time with you, we don’t get too much of that when you’re in your human form” Byleth admitted as she kissed Dimitri’s neck. Dimitri locked up and breathed his way through what Byleth was doing as his instincts screamed at him to permanently make her his but he fought it down, unsure if he could keep it down for much longer if this kept up.

“V-very well beloved but please do try to be careful… some of my werewolf instincts still go off when I’m near you and I don’t wish to see you hurt" Dimitri stated, Byleth could feel Dimitri slowly relax as she nodded, it wasn’t hard to set off his werewolf instincts that’s for sure.

“I’ll be careful my love, now let’s get into your study and close the door, shall we?” Byleth asked, Dimitri went to respond but there was a cough and they both snapped from where they were and turned to see Dedue there.

“I’m sorry to interrupt… are you convincing his majesty to take a break?” Dedue asked as he felt a little awkward standing there with some papers in his arms, Dimitri eyes up the papers and they had the Almyran seal. He could also smell Claude’s scent, he suppressed a sigh, of course Claude would send important documents and it would get to him to him today of all days, Byleth noticed his look and held Dimitri’s hand.

“Yes, I’ve noticed how busy Dimitri has been and decided to convince him to spend the rest of the day with me" Byleth replied, Dedue studied them and saw that Byleth was giving him a pleading looked, he instantly knew that she wanted time with Dimitri, alone.

“Of course, I shall set these onto his majesty’s desk while you two go out and enjoy the weather, it’s a nice day out and should not be wasted" Dedue stated, Dimitri went to protest but Byleth quickly led him away. Looks like he might have to try and view those papers later on as he knows that Claude wants to make a peace treaty with Fodlan. Byleth took Dimitri through the halls and he paused briefly and as he did so she looked over at him in confusion.

“Dimitri?” she asked, Dimitri smiled at Byleth and yanked at a torch that let out a small ‘click' noise, beside Dimitri the wall moved and opened up to a secret passage of sorts.

“This way my beloved, let’s take this chance to sneak out" Dimitri replied, Byleth giggled. Dimitri was king and could do whatever he wanted to but it seems he has other ideas.

“Lead the way my love" Byleth stated in a low, yet still beautiful tone that caused Dimitri’s instincts to stir a little bit. Dimitri’s smile grew and Byleth couldn’t help but notice that Dimitri’s fangs were showing and knew he would only do it for her. Dimitri and those fangs were hers and hers alone and she doesn’t know why but they make him look more attractive. Dimitri led them into the passage and as they went in the wall closed behind them and it was pitch black, Dimitri picked up Byleth bridal style and she was almost certain that they were going down some stairs. She looked up and saw that his eyes weren’t quite human as he was looking at where he stepped, Byleth smiled.

“You seem super happy about this beloved” Dimitri quietly noted as he looked down at Byleth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, she pulled away after a moment and he chuckled.

“Its just… parts of your werewolf side show and I’m in awe of it" Byleth admitted as she felt her cheeks heat up at the confession, Dimitri could smell Byleth's embarrassment and grinned.

“That is good my beloved, as long as I don’t scare you that’s all that matters to me" he stated, Byleth snuggled closer to Dimitri and his instincts began to scream at him again. They were alone, no one would know what happened if they… he quickly pushed the thought away, no, he can’t risk someone else becoming a werewolf like him. Sure the only way that someone becomes a werewolf is through biting according to Seteth but that didn’t stop Dimitri from hesitating on doing anything with Byleth. They’d kissed multiple times and she still wasn’t one but that doesn’t mean anything in Dimitri’s mind as theres a small chance that Seteth is wrong.

“Dimitri… where are we going?” Byleth finally asked, Dimitri snapped from his thoughts completely.

“Once we leave this passage we'll be in a very private garden that only a few have access too… one of the people being Dedue who won’t be there" Dimitri replied, Byleth felt stunned. Dimitri has private garden? How does anything live in it seeing as Fhirdiad is so cold? Byleth remained silent as Dimitri carried her and eventually he opened up a rather large door and she was in awe as he held her so easily and barely moved her as he opened the door, the sun poked through and Dimitri took Byleth past the door and her eyes widened.

“Dimitri this is…” Byleth trailed off as she had no words to express what she was seeing, they were in a lush looking garden that had sunlight coming into it that had a field of flowers before them with a clear spring in the middle. The flowers were unlike any she’d ever seen before too as some were blue but gave off a small soft purple light, some were white with flecks of blue, gold and silver on the petals but the one that really caught Byleth’s eyes were the purple ones. Their petals were glittering under the sun and they gave off a light blue glow which made them look like they were sparkling.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Dimitri asked as he gently put Byleth onto the ground, she looked around and saw that they were close to Fhirdiad castle but the tall trees above provided protection from any prying eyes. Byleth could only assume that a flier could get here if they didn’t know the passageway but with it being behind the castle it would be rare to have that happen.

“It is beautiful… I didn’t think that there would be such beautiful flowers though" Byleth admitted, Dimitri chuckled.

“These flowers a very special in Faerghus my beloved as they are meant to grow in our cold climate" he stated, Byleth smiled brightly and Dimitri couldn’t help but stare, her smile was still as mesmerizing as ever.

“Can we stay here for tonight?” Byleth asked, Dimitri gave Byleth a confused look.

“We can but… I might wreck this places beauty when-" Dimitri was silenced as Byleth kissed him on the lips and he felt heat rush to his cheeks, when Byleth released his lips she looked him in his eye.

“You aren’t going to wreck this places beauty Dimitri, if anything you’ll add to it” Byleth quickly countered, Dimitri took a deep breath at this point as he wanted one thing now but he couldn’t have it… could he?

“My beloved… it’s your beauty that adds to this place, not mine" he said, trying to ignore what his instincts and body wanted him to do. Byleth pressed close to Dimitri and he hugged her too him tightly, she didn’t have a heart beat but judging by her scent she wanted to be closer to Dimitri.

“Dimitri… I want to be closer" Byleth stated, he swallowed nervously as his heart began to race, no… he needs to keep his calm.

“Beloved we can’t…” Dimitri stated, Byleth looked up at him with eyes full of desire, Dimitri began to fight internally with himself. He wanted Byleth to be his permanent and for him to mark her but theres a chance she could end up like him, plus Seteth might make him into a rug or some fur lined boots if something happens to Byleth.

“Dimitri, look at me" Byleth said, Dimitri blinked and realized that his gaze had fallen down to the ground, he looked back into Byleth’s eyes.

“We can’t” he whispered in a pleading tone, if he wasn’t a werewolf he would’ve already done the dead but the risk is there and it’s too great!

“Dimitri, I trust you won’t infect me" Byleth said, trying to lay Dimitri’s fears to rest, she knows that they’ve only been technically courting for a very short time but she doesn’t want to run any risks of losing him while she’s gone. Knowing Dimitri nothing would happen but she wants this to happen now before she goes back to the monastery.

“Byleth…” Dimitri mumbled, he tried to think of what to tell her but when Byleth kissed his neck softly but with an edge of hunger he couldn’t stop himself from pulling her away and kissed her passionately.

“Dimitri" Byleth stated with a purr that sent his instincts over board, he will make her his! They fell to the ground and Dimitri mind began to go blank as he let out a low growl, Byleth felt her mind blank out too as if under a trance that she couldn’t escape from. Though they were both stuck in a trance they had no issues doing what was needed to relieved both of their stresses of the day and fulfill the need they both desperately had. When Dimitri finally felt his sense returning, Byleth snapped out of her trance and Dimitri rolled off of her, she lied there stunned as it was going to be evening soon, what kind of trance was that!?

“Holy… that was... beloved, are you alright?” Dimitri asked as he looked over and saw that her body was a little bruised, she rolled her head and looked at him.

“Yes… I.. fell into a trance though, it was so odd” Byleth replied, was that what happens when werewolves mate? Do they put their mate into a trance? 

“I don’t know what would’ve caused it as I let my instincts take over and – ngh!” Dimitri cut off as he sat up and his head ached, damn it… he must be ready to turn soon.

“Dimitri?” Byleth asked in a frightened tone, he looked at her and she understood that he was ready turn werewolf soon., she hated how it was happening earlier a little more frequently now but perhaps their passionate day together has caused this one. Byleth patiently waited as Dimitri slowly an painfully transformed into his werewolf form, she flinched, knowing that she’d never get used to the pain he has to endure every single time. Once he had finished transforming though Byleth felt relieved to see him shake off the pain he had just been through, he looked at her and he wasn’t feral as his eye was blue. Byleth smiled and got up, she limped over to him as she was in a bit of pain from earlier and he let out a low whimper.

“It’s okay my love, I’m alright, just a little sore" she admitted, a breeze blew in and she shivered a little bit, Dimitri looked alarmed and with his face burning under his fur he pulled Byleth close again… she was so soft and delicate, but most of all she’s his. His tail twitched happily as her scent filled his nose constantly and he picked Byleth up and gently lowered her to the ground so she was sitting, he curled up around her protectively and rested his head on top of her right shoulder.

“Thank you Dimitri" Byleth thanked with a quick kiss to his muzzle, Dimitri let out a happy snort and Byleth giggled as she pet his head. Dimitri let his tongue hang out at this point as it felt really good tonight and Byleth tried not to burst out laughing. The mighty king of Faerghus and terrifying werewolf was nothing but a giant puppy around her, but then again he was her giant puppy in that case. As evening came, Dimitri and Byleth began to calm down and looked around at the flowers that were starting to glow a bit bright in the night, Dimitri rubbed his muzzle against Byleth affectionately at one point and she pressed closer to him. It would suck having to go back tomorrow but at least she got a lot out of today from Dimitri, even if it wasn’t exchanged with words as she loves him more than he may ever know. For now though she would spend tonight being happy, Dimitri and Byleth stayed close together and watched the glow of the flowers, slowly falling asleep, wishing that the night would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's another chapter up, I hope you guys enjoyed it and until next chapter, have a good one!


	12. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their moment in the special garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter up, thank you so much for your patience as everything has been crazy with everything going on. Anyways, enjoy!

Dimitri woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and he slowly opened his eye and was greeted with quite a sight, Byleth was sleeping right on top of him, he blushed as he remembered why they were in this position and he was sure his red face could easily rival Sylvain’s hair. He swallowed nervously and gently kissed the top of Byleth’s head, she stirred and looked up at him with a small but tired smile.

“Morning Dimitri" she greeted, he smiled back as Byleth slowly got up.

“Good morning my beloved… were you warm enough last night?” he asked, Byleth nodded as she went over to the mess of clothes and began to get dressed.

“Thanks to you I was more than warm enough, you do realize that in either form you’re a good heater?” she teased, Dimitri chuckled as he too got up and put his clothes on.

“That’s what being a werewolf does to one sometimes I suppose… not that I mind being your heater" he teased back, Byleth’s face went as red as a tomato.

“W-well I sure hope not" she stammered, Dimitri laughed and Byleth looked at him, Dimitri rarely laughs and seeing him do so makes her smile brightly at him. When Dimitri finally calmed down and caught his breath he went over to Byleth and kissed her before picking her up bridal style, he was feeling unbelievably calm today.

“Oh beloved… you turned very red and I like seeing that" he whispered into Byleth’s ear, she crossed her arms and pouted as he carried her back inside. Once they were in the dark staircase Byleth stopped pouting and Dimitri couldn’t help but smile as he knew that Byleth wasn’t too upset with him. As he carried Byleth back into the main hall by his study he put her down and could hear someone coming down the hall.

“There you are archbishop" a very relieved Seteth stated as he approached the two, Dimitri said nothing as Byleth sighed.

“Yes, here I am Seteth” she grumbled, she supposes it’s time to get ready to go but in truth she was hoping she could’ve abandoned her duties and stayed now.  
“I was looking everywhere for you as we must go as soon as possible back to the monastery" Seteth said in a very serious tone, Byleth sighed, she hates it when Seteth gets into a working mood as it’s impossible to get the man to do anything else or think about anything else.

“I was safe with Dimitri… that and I know you want to leave Seteth but I wasn’t quite ready yet" Byleth shot back, Seteth sighed, he should’ve known that Byleth was with Dimitri but he cant help but shake a feeling that both seemed calm… too calm for his liking. He tried to dismiss the feeling as they’d both been far more relaxed since they began to court each other and Seteth was certain that Byleth and Dimitri wouldn’t do anything rash too quickly.

“I’m sorry archbishop, I know I shouldn’t be pushing you. It’s just that I’m afraid of the chaos that we will have to clean up when we get back, I wouldn’t trust Hanneman or Manuela to keep things going… even some of the knights are a bit questionable to be left alone for too long" Seteth admitted. Byleth couldn’t help but remember that the last time Seteth had left for an extended period after she became archbishop, the knights and Byleth were drinking as a celebration for her and things got a bit too crazy quite fast. Catherine began saying she was the strongest one there and was challenging everyone to arm wrestling matches with Shamir unsuccessfully trying to keep Catherine from doing so as she herself was stumbling around. Hanneman had begun to yell out a mess of information on crests to Manuela who was only laughing as nothing made sense, Alois was telling all kinds of bad jokes and they only grew worse with every drink. Flayn had gotten some alcohol and was passed out, the only person who wasn’t completely smashed was Byleth herself but she was tipsy, they would’ve gotten away with it too if Seteth hadn’t returned early. When he walked in on the celebration and saw the chaos, he was livid, he ordered everyone to go home and Byleth was sure Seteth was going to kill someone when he found Flayn passed out. The best memory from that chaos was Hanneman stumbling drunkenly into Seteth and saying ‘sorry madam' as he left, the worst part though was the scolding everyone received the next day from Seteth.

“I'm sure they wouldn’t cause too much chaos, no one wants another scolding from you" Byleth stated, Dimitri rose a questioning eyebrow and Byleth knew she’d have to tell Dimitri about this at some point as it’s just too good of a story.

“We'll see about that archbishop" Seteth mumbled, a little nervous now as he too was remembering the last time he left. Its fortunate that Flayn was with him too as she has been know to cause some mischief too and he doesn’t want to come back to a monastery full of traps that end up with water buckets falling onto his head when he opens a door or other such nonsense.

“Are we all ready to go brother?” Flayn asked as she approached, Seteth nodded while Byleth looked down at the floor, she didn’t want to go at all. Dimitri gently grabbed Byleth’s hand and she looked over at him, he was giving her a warm reassuring smile.

“It’s alright beloved, I’ll be alright here and I’m sure if I really tried I could run to Garreg Mach Monastery to see you and then run back here before the night is over" Dimitri noted, Seteth didn’t look pleased.

“I don’t think that’s possible AND I don’t need a tired archbishop “ Seteth interjected, he normally wouldn’t say no as it was part of his doing that they were together but Byleth must do some work too!

“You can’t exactly stop us Seteth, first of all I’m a king, secondly I’m courting Byleth and then finally I’m a werewolf so I can easily out power you" Dimitri stated in a challenging tone, Seteth sighed and threw his hands up into the air. There was no winning this one, Dimitri looked triumphant and Byleth released Dimitri’s hand and hugged him tightly.

“Just… finish up archbishop, Flayn and I will meet you at the main entrance" Seteth nearly spates he walked away, Flayn couldn’t help but smile. Seteth isn’t normally one to give up but Dimitri isn’t someone you want as an enemy either, she walked away and Byleth let go of Dimitri.

“I’ve never seen Seteth back down like that before, you’re amazing!” she stated, Dimitri chuckled and kissed Byleth.

“Nothing is going to keep us apart for long my beloved” Dimitri mumbled into Byleth’s right ear, she nodded and knew that he was right.

“I know Dimitri… that and I really would like you to come visit me when you can some nights, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle being away from you for too long" Byleth mumbled back.

“I promise I’ll do my best… may I do something before you go too?” Dimitri asked, Byleth nodded and without warning Dimitri went down to Byleth’s neck and sucked on the base of it on the right side. Byleth gasped and Dimitri pulled away and was full of pride as he left a mark on Byleth, that’ll probably bug Seteth but he’s enjoying getting under his skin a little bit.

“Dimitri…” Byleth groaned, Flayn is going to be on and on about the mark while Seteth is probably going to scold her.

“I had to leave my mark… just to bug Seteth" Dimitri admitted, Byleth pouted and Dimitri laughed, she looked cute pouting like that, her pout disappeared though as she knew what she had to do. She quickly went for Dimitri’s neck and he let her have access as he drank in her scent, goddess he was going to miss her so much. Byleth sucked on Dimitri’s neck back and as she let go of him she felt proud to have left her mark on Dimitri as well.

“There, now we’re even" Byleth stated, Dimitri shook his head and his eye glinted mischievously at her.

“Not really, I heal rather fast so the mark will be gone before I know it, don’t worry though… you’ve left a far better mark on me last night" Dimitri noted, Byleth giggled. Dimitri was right, no matter what happens now, they are going to be together forever as just like wolves, werewolves only ever take one mate and one mate only.

“At least I still left a mark for now… although I suppose I should get going now… Seteth is going to be far grumpier if we make him wait too long” Byleth mumbled, Dimitri rolled his eyes.

“He needs to learn patience, besides, we're technically the ones in charge around here not him" Dimitri shot back with a slight frown.

“That is true but he is my advisor" Byleth replied, Dimitri sighed. That much is true and they’d better get a move on if Dimitri had any hope of keeping Seteth off of his mates back.

“Very well then… let’s go down together your grace” Dimitri said as he offered Byleth an arm, she gave Dimitri a small smile and took it. He walked her down to the main entrance where Seteth and Flayn were talking with Dedue, Seteth spotted the pair approaching and suppressed a sigh as he saw the marks on their necks.

“There you are archbishop, are you ready to leave?” Seteth asked in a dutiful tone, Byleth nodded and unhappily released Dimitri’s arm as she went over to Seteth’s side. 

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be Seteth" she replied, Flayn noticed how lonely Byleth and Dimitri looked now as they had to say good bye and she wanted to try and convince Seteth to let them stay one more day but she knew better than to do so. They’d been away from the monastery for quite awhile at this point and needed to return.

“Good, I have the wyvern ready for us, let us be off" Seteth noted as he turned to leave Dedue looked over at Dimitri as he and Byleth looked at each other and he saw how Dimitri seemed determined to see Byleth again. Dedue knew that nothing would stop Dimitri from joining Byleth’s side, even if that meant going werewolf and running all the way there and back in the course of a night. Perhaps he should make some rations while he’s thinking about it too in that case as he doesn’t know how fast Dimitri can be while running yet. As Dedue left Dimitri broke eye contact with Byleth and left, Byleth looked away sadly and joined Seteth and Flayn outside.

“Are we all going to fly?” Flayn asked as Byleth made her way up to the wyvern, Seteth nodded as he helped Flayn onto his wyvern.

“Yes, we must save as much time as possible as the monastery is no short flight from Fhirdiad" Seteth replied, Byleth wordlessly got onto the wyvern behind Flayn and Flayn looked over at her.

“I know saying good bye is hard but I don’t think you’ll be apart for too long, Dimitri won’t let anything stop him" Flayn stated, Byleth looked at Flayn and couldn’t help but smile, Flayn is correct. Once Dimitri is wanting something nothing could slow him down, not even a hundred demonic beasts could do so if Dimitri is wanting it that badly.

“I know… thank you Flayn” Byleth thanked, Flayn smiled and Seteth got on top of his wyvern in front of the two of them and with a roar the wyvern took to the skies. As they went up Byleth looked at the castle and saw Dimitri was outside on one of the walls waving to her, she waved back before the wyvern began to fly towards Garreg Mach Monastery. Byleth looked back forward and Flayn was only giving her a knowing smile as Seteth was focused on flying his wyvern, as they flew silently Byleth couldn’t help but think about when she could see Dimitri again and if he’d be alright when he transformed. Byleth pushed the thought away, Dimitri will be just fine and will come find her before they are supposed to officially meet again, that she knows. For now though she’ll just have to put up with doing her work under Seteth’s eyes and go out looking for Dimitri to see if he’s waiting for her at night and spend quality time with him there until the day comes where the people know he’s visiting Garreg Mach Monastery or she’s visiting Fhirdiad. Her smile widened at the thought of it and she barely noticed the cold at this point as her mind was elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Seteth and Dimitri being at odds despite Seteth being one of the people wanting Dimitri and Byleth together in the first place, some things never change. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and until next chapter, have a good one!


	13. Unexpected Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Dimitri’s little alone time fun has had some... unexpected consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy it as it has werewolf Dimitri

“Archbishop are you well?” Seteth asked as Byleth looked away at the food he’d brought to her study for dinner and covered her nose. It’s been a month and a half since their trip to Fhirdiad and Byleth has been seeing Dimitri every night as he’s been able to run back and forth but Byleth has felt a little sick lately.

“I think so but… the smell of the food is… it’s bothering me and I feel nauseous” Byleth replied, Seteth put a wrist to Byleth’s forehead and she didn’t have a fever which was a good sign.

“Perhaps going out at night while working hard during the day is taking its toll on you… your body is probably stressed out" Seteth stated, Byleth shook her head at the idea. She refuses to let anything come between her and Dimitri’s alone time, Seteth sighed at how stubborn Byleth was being at this current moment, if she was getting sick then it would only get worse with time.

“Seteth, you know as well as I do that I will not stop doing what I’ve currently been doing… besides, I had breakfast and lunch just fine it’s just dinner I’m not really wanting to eat" Byleth shot back, Seteth looked thoughtful. That much is true, Byleth has had breakfast and lunch… course she’s had the same breakfast everyday for the last little bit and only certain items at lunch, Seteth began to wonder if Byleth maybe had an allergy.

“You haven’t developed any allergies lately, have you archbishop?” Seteth asked, Byleth shook her head.

“No and I don’t think it’d be the smell that causes it either Seteth… I think it might be the eggs in the salad though" Byleth replied, Seteth looked surprised, Byleth loved all food including eggs so why the change? Seteth slowly began to recall that something similar happened to his wife and realization dawned on Seteth as to what was failing Byleth, he went pale.

“Archbishop… what exactly happened between you and Dimitri that last night in Fhirdiad?” Seteth asked, Byleth didn’t immediately respond as her face heated up at the thought of that night.

“W-well, we…” Byleth trailed off as Seteth’s jaw went agape, Byleth looked down and knew that just by her reaction Seteth knew exactly what had happened.

“Archbishop… I don’t like where this is going" Seteth admitted, things would be disastrous if Byleth was pregnant, first off they wouldn’t know if the baby was a werewolf or not and secondly Byleth and Dimitri aren’t married which is going to cause a political storm with them stuck in the middle of it.

“We both went into a trance like state Seteth and got a little carried away" Byleth said, Seteth’s fears escalated and he could only remember when his wife was pregnant with Flayn and what she had went through.

“Archbishop… do you know if you’re pregnant or not?” Seteth asked, Byleth shook her head and he sighed, he knows all of the questions to ask but can’t bring himself to ask them as Byleth is the archbishop and if someone overheard them there could be major trouble right now.

“No… all I know is that certain foods make me nauseous when I smell them, I’m more tired lately and… I’ve missed my period" Byleth quietly replied, giving Seteth exactly the information he needed. He shook his head and his frown deepened as he was concerned for Byleth now, his wife had all of those symptoms to start when she was pregnant.

“Going from my past experiences with my wife , I’m pretty sure you’re pregnant archbishop which is terrible news considering you and Dimitri aren’t married and we can’t be certain if the baby would even be… human. Just what were you two thinking?” Seteth asked in a concerned but very unhappy tone.

“Like I said earlier we both went into a trance like state and it’s not like Dimitri was in werewolf form either" Byleth shot back in a quiet voice, Seteth sighed.

“It doesn’t matter if he was in human form or not we don’t fully know how the curse could spread” Seteth countered, Byleth glared at Seteth now.

“Exactly so why are you so worried right now, especially since we don’t know for certain if I’m even pregnant or not" Byleth spat as she raised her voice a little, Seteth glared back and the two stared at each other as the tension in the room rose.

“Brother, I was wondering- oh… sorry, am I interrupting?” Flayn asked as she entered the room to find the air thick with tension between Byleth and Seteth, they looked away from each other and back at Flayn.

“Not now Flayn, the archbishop and I are in the middle of a discussion" Seteth replied in a slightly calmer tone than the one he was using with Byleth. Flayn couldn’t help but shuffle her feet uncomfortably as she looked away from Seteth as he had quite a severe expression despite his tone being so calm.

“R-right… I'll be going then" she quietly said as she backed out of the room, Seteth sighed and felt awful as seeing Flayn so… upset was tough for him, he’d have to apologize later though as he has to finish up with Byleth first.  
“Seteth… I think you need to leave as well" Byleth stated as she stood up from her desk and began to go towards the door, it would be night soon and she only wanted to see Dimitri as she was now quite frustrated at Seteth.

“I cannot archbishop, you know as well as I do that we cannot just leave this conversation be" Seteth shot back, Byleth ignored him though and made her way towards the door.

“I don’t care much for what you have to say on the matter right now Seteth as what’s done is done" Byleth crossly noted, Seteth sighed and rubbed his temples briefly.

“I know archbishop I’m just concerned for you as we don’t know what will happen to you right now and if you are pregnant there will be a political storm with you and Dimitri in the middle that may very well expose his werewolf form” Seteth snapped back, Byleth froze and took a few moments to consider Seteth’s words. He was right, if she is pregnant there’s no telling what could happen with all the politics involved and if Dimitri’s werewolf form is discovered he could be killed. Byleth took a few deep breaths and calmed down, she turned to look at Seteth who had a look of concern over anything else now.

“What do you suggest we do then?” Byleth asked, Seteth looked Byleth straight in the eyes.

“First we'll need to find out if you’re actually pregnant and from there it’d be wise to inform Dimitri if you are" Seteth replied, Byleth frowned.

“There isn’t really a way to tell if I’m pregnant though… right?” Byleth asked as she studied Seteth, he looked out the window.

“As a Nabatean I can use a special kind of spell to detect pregnancy" Seteth replied with a sad tone, Byleth felt stunned, the Nabateans were said to have quite the amazing magic but she didn’t expect to hear of one that could tell if a person is pregnant or not.

“Then it seems like we have no choice but to have you use it" Byleth mumbled, Seteth swallowed nervously and held out his right hand, it glowed white and the glow continued for a few short moments before disappearing, Seteth went pale and Byleth knew that his suspicions were correct.

“Looks like you’re pregnant archbishop… by the goddess... I don’t like this at all" Seteth noted in a very quiet tone with a look that Byleth couldn’t quite identify.

“I know this looks bad but… we'll find a solution but I should first inform Dimitri" Byleth admitted, Seteth nodded in agreement.

“From there we will need to figure out how to prevent everyone from finding out about Dimitri’s lycanthropy as you’ll both be in for a political fight once word gets out as you cannot hide this for too long" he stated. Byleth looked away and was silent for so long that Seteth thought for a moment that Byleth was regretting her choices but when she looked back at him with clear eyes, he understood that she would do whatever was necessary to protect her, Dimitri and their baby.

“We will figure this out Seteth, now, I’m going to head out and wait for Dimitri to come so I can tell him the news" Byleth stated in a firm but determined tone, Seteth shook his head.

“I will not allow you to do so alone archbishop, I will be joining you as it is my duty to protect you and stay by your side as your advisor" Seteth shot back, Byleth wanted to protest but his expression stopped her as she knew that look all too well. It was the one that he used when he would be stubborn and do whatever he wanted to, despite the wishes of someone else and there was no way he could be convinced otherwise, Byleth sighed.

“Very well Seteth" Byleth reluctantly noted, Seteth nodded and they quietly left the room and made their way out of the Monastery, Byleth led Seteth to the nearby forest and into the clearing where she and Dimitri met every night. She took a seat on a nearby stump and Seteth remained standing with his arms crossed, patience was never really one of his best traits when it came to things like this and he was not going to make an exception for Dimitri this time as he has to take responsibility for what has happened. They waited until there was a loud howl and while Seteth stiffened up a little, Byleth got up with a smile on her face, Seteth was not amused as Dimitri came out of the shadows of the trees with incredible speed and bowled him over by accident. Seteth was stunned for a briefly moment as Dimitri had run him over and wiped out on too, as Dimitri got up, Seteth frowned. Dimitri seems… fluffier than normal, was the Faerghus winter causing Dimitri to have a winter coat? Seteth snapped from his thoughts as Dimitri held out a paw to help him up and he took it and was assisted to his feet. Dimitri looked a bit surprised to see Seteth and Seteth's frown deepened.

“Hello Dimitri" Seteth greeted in a rather unhappy tone, Dimitri was a little shocked to see how unhappy Seteth was but he ignored the old coot as Byleth came up with a smile on her face, he gently hugged her and she smiled. He breathed in her scent and he could tell that magic was used on her recently, as he released Byleth she rubbed his head affectionately and his tail twitched happily, it was worth it to run here every night to be with his beloved.

“You seem awfully happy tonight” Byleth teased Dimitri only nodded but sensed that something was wrong, Seteth never came along and Byleth never had magic used on her before.

“Archbishop, let’s not skirt around the issue we came to tell Dimitri about" Seteth stated in a rather irritated tone, Byleth sighed and frowned as she moved her hand away from Dimitri, he felt his heart skip a beat as fear went through him. What was Seteth talking about? Was Byleth somehow infected by him? Was she sick? Dimitri let out a concerned whine and Byleth looked away as she bit her lower lip.

“Dimitri… that night in Fhirdiad we had together has had some… unexpected results" Byleth started, Dimitri began to full on panic and tried to talk as he was almost certain now that Byleth was infected, oh he knew that her brief scent change was because she’s infected now, all that came out was a series of whines and growls.

“Dimitri calm down we can’t understand you" Seteth spat crossly, Dimitri quieted down, it’s no wonder Seteth is upset, the archbishop has been turned in a werewolf! Dimitri whined and Byleth and she looked at him and took a deep breath.

“Dimitri… I’m pregnant" Byleth finished, Dimitri’s eye widened in shock and his heart skipped a beat, Byleth wasn’t infected but she was pregnant? He felt stunned and Byleth picked up his right paw and put it to her abdomen, he still didn’t know what to do as his brain tried to process what he’d just heard.

“I do hope you’ll take full responsibility for this Dimitri as there will be a political storm once the archbishop starts showing in a few months" Seteth stated, Dimitri didn’t so much as glance at Seteth before he numbly nodded. Pregnant… Byleth was pregnant and he, a monstrous werewolf, was going to be a father. Dimitri's eye began to tear up and Byleth let his paw go before hugging his head, she kissed his muzzle and he let out a happy little noise as he let his tears fall.

“It’s ok Dimitri, you’re going to be an excellent father" she quietly assured him, he nuzzled Byleth’s right cheek and Seteth crossed his arms.

“If you make it to term as we don’t know what will happen right now with the baby" Seteth coldly stated, Dimitri glared at Seteth and his tears stopped, while he was right and the baby could hurt Byleth there’s also a chance that the baby will be human too and everything will be fine. Byleth released Dimitri’s head as he brought her close to him protectively, Byleth smiled a little bit and relaxed as Dimitri was so warm and she felt safe in his arms.

“I’ll make it to full term Seteth, I can feel it” Byleth mumbled, Dimitri saw how Seteth didn’t look convinced and as he took a step forward Dimitri pulled Byleth a little bit tighter to him and growled. There was no way he was letting Seteth get close to them right now as Byleth is his mate and is carrying their child right now. Seteth paused as he saw how Dimitri had a challenging look in his eye and knew that taking anymore steps closer could very well end up with Dimitri attacking him due to instincts.

“I’m just worried about this whole thing, we don’t know what will happen, especially if Dimitri’s werewolf form is revealed" Seteth said, reminding Byleth that there was going to be lots of drama around this and there is a chance Dimitri's werewolf form will be discovered.

“It'll work out Seteth" Byleth stated, Seteth sighed and shook his head, Byleth was quite stubborn but he wasn’t going to continue arguing as it would be like hitting his head against a brick wall at this point.

“Whatever you say archbishop, just know that I have tried to warn you" Seteth noted and then left the pair alone, Dimitri relaxed and his grip on Byleth loosened. Seteth was bringing up a valid point but at the same time he doesn’t understand how sneaky he and Byleth could be, especially considering they mated while Seteth was supposed to keep an eye on Byleth. He snorted and looked at Byleth who looked tired but was smiling, Dimitri nuzzled her and Byleth rubbed his head.

“It's alright Dimitri, I’ll figure out a way to get to Fhirdiad so that you’ll be closer to me and the baby" she promised, his tail twitched happily and Byleth planted a kiss on the top of his muzzle, they stood like that and knew that they would get through this no matter what happened or what may come in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of werewolf Dimitri also making Seteth uncomfortable because Dimitri is already strong except when he's a werewolf he's even stronger and far more terrifying plus I can only imagine a super fluffy Dimitri as he grows in a thicker coat due to Faerghus' climate. Until next chapter though, have a good one!


	14. Feral (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is struggling to stay sane and finally loses control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another chapter up, i was unsure how I was going to do this at first but as I got into it I was able to figure it out and I had fun writing so please do enjoy!

“Your majesty, are you well?” Dedue asked Dimitri in a concerned tone as Dimitri rubbed his temples with his hands. It's been a month since he learned that he was going to be a father and ever since then he’s been struggling to maintain his calm composure and knows he’s been close to going feral on more than one occasion.

“Yes Dedue, I’m fine… my head just hurts" Dimitri replied with a slight lie about how he was feeling, he didn’t wish to alarm Dedue as the only ones aware of Byleth’s pregnancy right now is Seteth and himself as Seteth asked for it to be kept hidden for now.

“Your majesty, you’ve been having plenty of headaches lately… is your lycanthropy getting worse?” Dedue quietly asked as he studied Dimitri’s face. There’s definitely something going on with Dimitri and Dedue is only fearing the worst, when Dimitri sighed though Dedue relaxed a little bit.

“No, I don’t think it is… I’m just stressed and not sleeping well… or at all” Dimitri replied with a yawn, he and Dedue both know that running back and forth each night isn’t helping but until Byleth comes to Fhirdiad, Dimitri will keep doing what he’s doing.

“Perhaps you should take a night to rest" Dedue suggested, Dimitri shook his head as his head began to ache a little more and he could only hope that he wasn’t almost ready to change as it’s not even night yet.

“I can’t do that Dedue, I need to know that Byleth is alright… if I don’t I’m sure to lose my mind" Dimitri finally responded with the full truth, Dedue sighed. It was hard to see Dimitri get like this whenever he was close to transforming and sadly Dimitri has been transforming earlier and earlier these days, especially this past month, Dedue sighed.

“Your majesty, I'm just worried about your well being as we cannot risk you getting seen as a werewolf” Dedue stated, Dimitri felt his headache growing worse and he needed Dedue to leave soon as Dimitri was struggling to keep himself calm right now.

“Didn’t I tell you before that when its just the two of us that you can call me Dimitri?” Dimitri shot back, trying to ignore what he could feel was going to happen soon and changing the subject.

“Y-yes of course your maj- Dimitri" Dedue responded with a little bit of hesitation in his voice, Dimitri was very good at changing the subject sometimes and Dedue can’t help but think that Dimitri was avoiding something.

“About time you said my name" Dimitri teased, hoping it would help ease Dedue a bit more and get him to leave for a little bit. He could feel pain beginning to shoot through his fingertips and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he needed to leave himself if Dedue didn’t.

“You won’t stop telling me to do so… did you need anything else before I leave to go make you something to eat?” Dedue asked, Dimitri shook his head and waved Dedue off. Dedue left and as the door closed Dimitri finally let himself fall forward and grab at the edges of his desk. He felt his nails growing longer and sharper and he grinded his teeth as he bit back a cry, he felt fur growing out of his shoulders and he felt his canines growing a bit longer. The pain stopped after a moment though and Dimitri forced himself to relax as he released the desk and sat back, he rubbed his right furry shoulder with his left hand and sighed.

“Why is this happening so often? Am I slowly becoming feral again due to Byleth’s pregnancy?” Dimitri quietly asked himself as he stared at the paperwork before him. He wanted to know the answer but was quite scared at the same time because he was shifting earlier and if he goes feral then everyone is at risk. Perhaps he should attempt to chain himself up? Or maybe he should tell Dedue the truth? He pushed the thoughts away, no… he’s just over thinking all of this, he's only changing so early and having random partial changes because he’s too worried about Byleth. Dimitri groaned and hit his head against the desk, surely if that was the cause he could find a way to prevent this from happening until Byleth could be by his side during her pregnancy. Dimitri sighed as he lifted his head up and put his cloak around his shoulders, whatever the case may be he needs to hide all of this from everyone else and get some work done before he has to leave the castle for the day. He turned his attention back to his paperwork and as he read through papers and signed off on documents his mind began to wander more and more off track, he finally slammed his paperwork down and rubbed his eyes with his hands. Damn it all… he really can’t seem to focus right now as he wants to see Byleth and maybe go out hunting for a bit, he paused, did he really just think about hunting? He hasn’t thought like that in a very long time and that was starting to worry him, was he actually starting to lose control again? Dimitri took a few moments to think about it, he hasn’t thought about hunting since Byleth pulled him out of his feral state the first time so it makes sense he'd be going feral again but at the same time this could just be instinct and him wanting to provide for Byleth as she is his mate and pregnant. Dimitri’s head began to ache again and he felt terror rise up inside of him, oh no… not more changes! Dimitri braced himself but when nothing happened he got up from his desk, this is a bad sign as he feels the need to run rising up. He staggered out the door and was met by Dedue who looked at him with a worried expression, Dimitri looked up and Dedue's eyes widened.

“Your maj- Dimitri… are you well?” Dedue asked in a concerned tone, Dimitri shook his head and began to collapse but was caught by Dedue.

“Somethings wrong… I need out of here" Dimitri replied in a pained and urgent tone, Dedue quickly picked up Dimitri and located a secret passageway that Dimitri had once show him, he slung Dimitri over his right shoulder and grabbed a torch with his left hand, Dedue knew that it wasn’t a very dignified way to carry the king if Faerghus but time was of the essence right now.

“How much time do we have Dimitri?” Dedue asked as he rushed through the secret passageway as fast as he could, he needs to know if Dimitri is going to change now and what can be done to try and prevent anyone else from finding out. 

“I…I don’t know, its hard to tell lately as- ngh!” Dimitri was cut off as he felt pain beginning to surge through his body, no… not yet… this can’t happen just yet! Dimitri began to try and resist the changes he could feel were ready to happen and the pain only grew worse.

“Hold on for a bit longer Dimitri, we're almost outside" Dedue stated in a calm yet concerned tone, he knew he should’ve stayed with Dimitri awhile longer. He could see that Dimitri was already struggling and tried to shrug it off and now there’s a slight chance of someone finding out Dimitri’s secret, he heard a terrible cracking noise coming from behind him and he picked up his pace as much as he could.

“D-Dedue… I don’t know… how much longer… I can.. fight it" Dimitri confessed in a contorted voice as he felt an urge to hunt also beginning to rise up inside of him. He began to pray to Sothis that he wasn’t about to go feral again as he doesn’t want to hurt anyone or have someone suffer the exact same fate as him.

“It's not much further" Dedue promised as he pushed open a door to the outside and began to head into the nearby forest, he must make sure Dimitri is as far away as he can get for now. Dimitri let out a cry and Dedue felt fear flutter inside of his chest as he realized that he hasn’t seen Dimitri transform yet and he can’t shake the feeling that this isn’t one he should’ve seen.

“D-Dedue… you need to put me down!” Dimitri growled in an urgent tone, Dedue finally stopped and helped Dimitri to the ground, he looked less human now as his ears had grown longer and he looked bigger with fur beginning to grow across his skin.

“I’ll leave you be… stay safe for tonight Dimitri" Dedue stated, unable to watch Dimitri transform as he didn’t wish to see him in pain like this.

“Th-thank you" Dimitri whispered as Dedue began to walk away, Dimitri let out another cry as he let the full transformation grip him and as he felt himself changing he began to panic again as he felt his grip on his sanity slipping. He began to try and push back but it was too late and he could only let out a silent plea that no one would be harmed by him tonight, he let out a howl and he felt… empowered and hungry, he sniffed the air and could smell someone nearby. He could smell food close by and he began to chase after it, it took him no time to locate his prey, a human male, he growled and the man turned around, it was Dedue.

“Dimitri..?” Dedue asked as he saw Dimitri in his beastial form approaching him, he saw Dimitri’s eye was a feral yellow color over his typical blue one and Dedue felt sick. Dimitri was once again feral and this time Byleth wasn’t around to try and calm him down, Dedue watched Dimitri closely, hoping to see any trace of the man he knows in this feral beast. Sadly he found nothing as Dimitri eyed him up and his muscles went tense, Dedue readied himself for an attack and as Dimitri glared at him, Dedue felt nervous, Dimitri once explained that standing his ground against the one that had gotten him was a poor idea and the beast was extremely powerful even for him, which means Dedue might have next to no chance to fight off Dimitri in his werewolf form considering he has both the werewolf strength and the minor crest of Blaiddyd on his side. Dimitri charged at Dedue and before he could move Dimitri had him pinned down and went to bite his neck, adrenaline surged through Dedue and he grabbed at Dimitri’s jaws and held them open, inches from his neck. This wasn’t good as he won’t hold out for too long like this against Dimitri as his adrenaline wouldn’t last the night.

“Damn it boar! What are you doing?!” a new voice shouted, Dedue felt shocked as he recognized that voice, a moment later he saw Felix jump onto Dimitri’s back and Dimitri went up onto his hind paws with a snarl and tried to grab at Felix.

“He’s gone feral!” Dedue called, Felix felt uneasy hearing that, he had guessed that the boar was feral but didn’t want to believe it, looks like he has no choice but to try and send Dimitri running. Felix gasped as Dimitri fell onto his back and Felix let out a huff as Dimitri crushed him, he felt dazed as Dimitri got up but he quickly shook it off and got up. He drew his silver sword and Dimitri was prowling around Felix and Dedue, the men remained tensed and ready though as Dedue lifted up his hands and made fists, he'll regret hurting Dimitri later but it would do no one any good if someone else was bitten.

“Damn it… how did it come to this?” Felix asked with a frown on his face, Dedue sighed heavily and briefly looked at Felix before looking back and keeping an eye on Dimitri.

“He's been changing earlier and earlier these days and not long ago his head was pounding, I dragged him out here but he turned and became feral" Dedue replied, Felix's frown deepened, why on earth was this happening now?

“Why the hell is it happening like this though? He was completely tamed the last time" Felix spat in frustration as Dimitri continued to prowl around them, waiting for an opening to attack.

“To be honest I don’t know, he had a brief episode of being feral around Sylvain but Byleth was able to snap him out of it" Dedue explained, Felix felt himself tense up a little more, Dimitri had gone feral a little while ago? He cursed under his breath as Dimitri had asked for him to come over to talk about some political nonsense and instead the damn boars gone completely feral! Dimitri finally leapt at them and they narrowly dodged him, Felix quickly retaliated and swung his sword, he struck Dimitri’s right shoulder and Dimitri let out a snarl as his shoulder began to bleed. Felix went to strike Dimitri again but his arm was grabbed and he was lifted off the ground, he glared at Dimitri.

“Let me down you damn boar!” he snapped, Dimitri growled and went to bite Felix’s neck but a fist struck the side of Dimitri’s head and Felix was released as Dimitri let out a yelp. Felix hit the ground and saw that Dedue was there with a stunned Dimitri stumbling away, Felix found it hard to imagine that Dedue of all people just punched Dimitri. 

“While he is stunned we should get going and send an urgent message to Byleth” Dedue stated, Felix wanted to disagree but Dimitri had shaken off the blow and was ready to go back at them for another attack, Felix readied his blade.

“We'll do so after we get the boar to leave us alone" Felix said, Dimitri let out a howl and Felix charged him. He swung his sword faster and caught Dimitri's side, Dimitri let out another yelp and grabbed Felix’s sword, his paw was cut open but it didn’t matter as he ripped it out of Felix's hands and threw it to the side with a snarl. Felix backed up and Dimitri took Felix down and pinned him to the ground, Dedue ran over to Felix’s sword and picked it up, he wasn’t used to a sword but it’d have to do.

“I'm sorry your majesty but this is for your own good!” Dedue called as he charged at Dimitri and swung the sword, Dimitri jumped off of Felix and dodged the strike but was unprepared as Felix had gotten up and kicked him in the muzzle. Dimitri glared at them but finally backed away knowing that his prey was just a little too tough for him to handle right now, he took off into the forest.

“Looks like that’s the end of that” Felix stated as he took his sword from Dedue, Dedue only numbly nodded. How could Dimitri have hid the fact that he was transforming so early and did he know he was going feral? Dedue pushed the thoughts away, Dimitri would never put anyone at risk like that and Dedue knows it.

“For now it is… let us hope he doesn’t hurt anyone or he’d never forgive himself” Dedue noted, Felix sighed and knew that Dedue was right, Dimitri may be a boar and a monster but he still has a big heart when it counts.

“Let’s just get back to the castle and send that urgent message" Felix said, the men turned and walked back towards the castle and Dedue could only hope that Byleth could come within a few days as he has a bad feeling that Dimitri might be feral more often. That or maybe they would get lucky and Dimitri will find his way to the monastery again which could be a likely happening but either way Byleth must be made aware before Dimitri hurts anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it for now, I'm thinking about having this being a 2 or 3 part thing. Anyways until next time, have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> Seteth always struck me as quite a stone faced guy unless it came to the archbishop or Flayn so I'm really hoping I didn't make him too far out of character. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope to post more shorts as soon as I am able to work on some as I have a few ideas but finding time can be hard.  
Hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
